


A Fiendishly Sweet Collection

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, I will tag by prompt/chapter, M/M, Multi, Ninja Ship Party, Ninja flap party, Other, Polygrumps, Rubberraptor, Vaerious aus, egoflapbang, polybomb, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 34,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the prompts/requests I've gotten on tumblr :3 I will tag by chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stressed Ninjaraptor

**Author's Note:**

> For Lygerzero14! This was my very first attempt at Ninjaraptor.
> 
> "how about Brian stressing over his music and Arin calming him down"
> 
> NSFW

Brian groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. He crumpled up another piece of paper and threw it at the overflowing trash can near by.   
He had been working on the lyrics to the new NSP song all day and he came up with nothing. He told Dan the day before that he would take most of the music workload today so that Dan can catch up on Game Grumps episodes with Arin.   
He regrets it though. Lyrics weren’t coming to mind so he went to his keyboard and stared at it. Maybe if he tries to play a melody something would come to him. He cracked his fingers and played a few notes, hated it and nearly smashed the keyboard. He kicked the trash can full of paper, sending it flying.   
“Fuck! God Dammit! Shit Fuck!” Brian cursed.   
This never happened to him. He never had a creative block this bad. Did be not get enough sleep last night? He thought he did.   
“You okay?” Came a voice. Brian looked to see Arin peeking into the closed space he was in. Just seeing Arin calmed Brian down.   
Arin just looked so innocent all the time that it just gave off a soothing atmosphere that Brian loved. He looked at how Arin’s hair softly fell over his concerned face and how his heart fluttered when Arin tucked his hair behind his ear.   
“Y-yeah…no. No I’m not okay Arin.” Brian admitted as he slumped into a chair. Arin entered the room and shut the door behind him as he carefully approached Brian.   
“Want to talk about it?” He asked calmly as he stood in front of Brian. He took a few deep breaths before he answered.   
“I just can’t come up with anything today. For NSP, nothing comes to mind and I’m usually really good at this stuff. I don’t know what's wrong today.” Brian put his face in his hands and exhaled.   
It was good to get some of that off his chest even if it didn’t fix the problem. He was happy Arin was such a good listener. He looked up as he saw Arin kneel before him giving him eye contact.   
“Maybe you’re just stressed? You and Dan have both been working hard lately.” Arin placed his hand on Brian’s knee and Brian smiled and stroked his face.   
“Yeah I guess I am just stressed.” Brian admitted. Arin kissed his hand and looked up at him with a smile.   
“Lemme help with the stress.” Arin gently pushed Brian back all the way into the chair and undid the button of his jeans. Brian’s breath hitched as Arin pulled out his now hardening cock and began to stroke.   
Brian threw his head back and clutched his fingers around the armrest of the chair. Once Brian was fully hard Arin took all of him into his mouth at once causing Brian to let out a yell he prayed no one heard. He entangled his fingers in Arin’s hair as he bobbed up and down and worked his hands around Brian’s shaft. Brian felt his cock twitch as he could feel himself near his orgasm.   
“A-Arin…I-I.” Arin quickly popped Brian’s cock from his mouth and gave him a few strokes as Brian came on Arin’s hand and face. Arin smiled at his work and grabbed a nearby paper towel and cleaned himself off and Brian and tucked him back away. Arin leaned up and gently kissed Brian’s lips.   
“I need to get back to recording, but you should be stress free now.” Arin waved goodbye as Brian came down from his high.   
Brian went over to the keyboard again and tried to play a few notes. The melody actually sounded good and was able to get a few lyrics down to match.


	2. Supportive polybomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lygerzero14: Brian is growing out his beard and seeing all the grays begins to feel self conscious about his age difference between Arin and Dan. The two work together to show him they still love him 
> 
> Tags: angst, fluff, age gap, polybomb

Brian looked into the mirror. There were more. It was noticeable this time. There were more gray hairs on his beard today compared to yesterday.   
How did that happen? How could a patch of gray hairs just appear overnight? Brian looked at the mirror again realizing how much older the looked with the gray hair.   
He gently strokes his beard when he hears a knock at the door. 

"Brian! Hurry up! I gotta take a shit!“ It was Arin, he was so impatient. Brian opened the door and looked at Arin. He didn’t have any gray hair. His hair was long and silky. It was right then he realized how young Arin actually was compared to him. He walked into the kitchen to see Dan sitting at the table sipping on his morning tea.   
"Morning Dan.” Brian greeted as he walked towards him.   
"Morning Bri–woah!“ Dan jumped up and got close to Brian’s face, it made him uncomfortable.   
"What?” Brian asked nervously. He could see what Dan was staring at he just hoped Dan didn’t say it.   
"Dude! You got this patch of grays right here!“ Dan pointed to the new cluster of hairs. "Wow that really makes you look older.”  
Brian was not prepared for Dan to say that. He felt to many emotions at once. 

He was mad at Dan, he had some grays in his stubble, but you couldn’t tell unless you got close. He was self conscious, he was never comfortable with his grays but brushed it off because he thought he was being too sensitive. He was also sad. He had gray hairs and Dan thought it was funny. He is a joke. He never thought about how older he actually was compared to Dan and Arin.   
They both still looked young. They still had their whole life to live. But Brian, well was getting gray.   
How much time did he have left really? How much time does he have left with Arin and Dan. How much time before they both realize they are better off without Brian and cast him aside. How much time before they want to forget an old man like Brian.   
He clenched his fists as he shook trying to hold back tears. Dan immediately knew something was wrong and gently placed his hand on Brian’s shoulder.   
"Bri–“ Brian swatted Dan’s hand away and took a step back. Dan giving Brian a confused look.   
"Brian what’s wrong?” He asked.   
"Nothing is wrong! Just forget about an old man like me!“ Brian yelled as he turned to run down the hall to the bedroom, passing Arin along the way. Arin gave Dan and inquired look as Dan approached him.   
"What was that about?” Arin asked.   
"I don’t know. He came out, I pointed out the grays on his beard, he freaked and left.“ Dan told him.   
"Is he upset about his gray hair?” Arin asked. Dan shrugged.   
"He did say something that doesn’t sit right with me. ‘Just forget an old man like me’. Does Brian feel old?“ Dan asked. They stared at each other for a moment and Dan groaned.   
"I fucked up. I didn’t mean to hurt his feelings.” Dan admitted as he looked down the hallway.   
"Lets go talk to him then.“ Arin and Dan made their way to the bedroom. 

Brian lay on the bed face in his pillow as he cried. He felt stupid. He was too old to be crying. He was too old to be caring about something someone else said. He was too old to feel like he wasn’t good enough for his partner, or partners in this case. The door creaked open and Arin poked his head through.   
"Brian?” Arin called softly.   
He opened the door more as both he and Dan came inside. Brian didn’t move. There was silent for a moment before Dan spoke   
“Listen Brian. I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Dan apologized. Brian shot up to face the two men. His eyes were bloodshot and tears stained his cheeks   
"Why do you love me?“ He asked, his voice hoarse from crying.   
"What?” Arin asked.   
"Why. Do. You. Love. Me? Why do two young hot guys want anything to do with an old man like me?“ Brian sobbed as he wiped a tear from his eye. Arin sat in front of Brian and cupped his face in his hand. 

Dan sat behind Brian and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on Brian’s back. Brian felt the world stop. He felt like this short moment lasted for an eternity. Arin gently pulled Brian into a kiss and grabbed his hand.   
"Brian. I love you because you are probably one of the most funny, smart, handsome, charismatic men I have ever the privilege to meet.” Arin smiled as Dan raised his head and Brian turned to face him. Dan leaned into a kiss with Brian before he spoke.   
"I love you Brian, because if it weren’t for you I would still be a poor stoner with no future. You literally flipped my world around for the better and words can not express the love and gratitude I have for you.“ Brian took in a deep breath.   
"But I’m so much older than you guys…” Tears fell down his face again as he said that.   
"So?" Arin asked.   
"Yeah? What’s the big deal?” Dan tilted his head   
"It doesn’t bother you?“ Brian asked, anticipating their answer.   
"No!” Arin and Dan exclaimed in unison. Arin hugged Brian’s front and Dan hugged his back as they cuddled him. Brian has never felt more love than he has right now. He has two beautiful partners who loved him, no matter his age and he couldn’t be happier.


	3. Rubberdoop College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worthanickle- ayyeee, some nice rubberdoop college AU?
> 
> My first attempt at Rubberdoop :3 
> 
> Tags: college AU, Rubberdoop, first meeting, first date, first kiss

Ross didn’t want to be at this party but he was. His roommate Arin dragged him along but ended up ditching him when his boyfriend showed up. Ross made his way to the kitchen to see if he can find something to eat or drink.   
When he walked into the kitchen a figured was pushed into him while a couple of guys bigger than the both him jeered him.  
“C'mon Kramer! Take the shots!” One yelled. The person referred to as Kramer regained his balance and looked at Ross  
“S-Sorry I ran into you…” He said softly.  
“It’s alright.” Ross looked at the other men then back at Kramer, who obviously didn’t want to be there. Ross grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the kitchen, boos and insults were yelled at them.

Ross lead them outside as he let go of Kramer. He rubbed the back of his head.  
“T-Thank you. I sorta got cornered there.” He told Ross.  
“It’s alright. I didn’t want to be there anyway. My friend dragged me here.” Ross told him as he embraced the less noisy street. They stood there in silence for a minute, unsure if they should keep talking to each other or walk away.

“My name is Barry by the way. Barry Kramer.” He held out his hand.  
“I’m Ross.” They shook hands.  
“You go here Ross?” Barry asked.  
“Yeah I live on campus. My roommate and I are both in digital animation.”  
“Oh that’s cool! I always like that stuff but I’m actually better at editing.” Barry explained. 

Ross and Barry walked down the street and got to know one another. They felt comfortable around one another even though they had just met.   
By the time they made their way back to the party Arin was standing out front with his boyfriend who lit up when he saw Barry  
“Barry! Thats cool! You met Ross already!” Dan waved as the two of them approached the couple.  
“Yeah. The party got to be a little much so we left.” Barry explained.  
“Well that’s awesome. We were thinking of heading back so we wanted to wait for you guys.” Arin said as Dan wrapped his arm around him.  
“Yeah that sounds good.” Ross turned to Barry. “It was nice talking to you.” Barry nodded.  
“Yeah same. We should do it more sometime. Can I give you my number?” Barry asked.  
“Yeah sure.” Barry grabbed a pen from his pocket and wrote his phone number on Ross’ hand and drew a heart next to his name. Ross blushed a little and smiled at Barry as he left with Dan. Arin glanced at Ross’ hand and nudged his shoulder.  
“Oooooooooooh.” Arin teased as Ross punched his shoulder.  
“Shut up man.” Ross said with a hot face. He couldn’t stop thinking of Barry’s cute face.

Over the semester Ross and Barry would text every day. Just talking to each other about their day and venting when venting needed to happen.   
Ross had been wanting to ask Barry out on a date but unsure how to go about it.  
“Dude just ask him.” Arin told Ross not taking his eyes off his video game.  
“Yeah I know but do I text him or call him? Or should I go to his dorm and ask him face to face?” Ross was pacing as he thought about Barry.   
He really liked him and wanted things to go right. His phone buzzed as he saw a text from Barry.

Barry: hey are you busy this afternoon?  
Ross: not really why?  
Barry: wanna meet up for coffee? I got nothing to do.  
Ross: sure see you there.

Ross was blushing as he flopped on the bed clutching his phone to his chest. Arin looked up.  
“Dude what did he say?” He asked. Ross showed him the text and Arin high fives Ross.  
“Good luck dude!”  
Ross changed into nicer clothes and waited outside the coffeehouse for Barry. He saw him run up and couldn’t help but acknowledged how cute Barry looked.   
He looked fresh out of the shower and wore a dark blue button down and light jeans with sandals. His hair was still a little wet and Ross adored how he smelled.

“Sorry. I decided at the last minute to shower.” Barry apologized as he approached Ross.  
“It’s okay! I don’t mind.” Ross was nervous, Barry was really cute and he wanted to tell him how he felt, but was too scared he would blow it. They went inside to order and sat down together. They talked about how their day was so far until Barry spoke up.  
“So I was wondering something. That’s why I asked you out. O-out here I mean! Not like a date or something.” Barry was red in the face as he looked away from Ross all flustered which Ross ate up. It only made Barry cuter.  
“I get what ya mean. What's up?” Ross asked cooly but on the inside he was mentally freaking out. Barry took a breath and asked  
“Do…do you have a girlfriend?” He asked.  
“No. I don’t. Why do you ask?” Ross cocked his head hoping for the best.  
“I was just wondering.” Barry took a sip of his coffee.  
“Do you have a girlfriend?” Ross asked. Barry shook his head.  
“Nah. Most girls find me too shy or friends only. Which is fine. I’m totally for guys and girls just being friends without having any sexual attraction.” Barry explained.   
Ross nodded.  
“Yeah I get that.” He said. They were silent for a moment before Ross spoke again.  
“So…do you like girls or…?” He wasn’t sure how to finish that sentence.  
“I’m gay if that’s what you’re asking.” Barry said bluntly. Ross blushed.  
“Me too.” Ross looked away. There was the dreaded silence again before Barry laid out his open palm on the table.   
Ross looked at his hand then back to Barry who was smiling. Hoping they had the same thought process Ross placed his hand on Barry’s and their fingers intertwined. They looked at each other for a moment and before they knew it they were leaning into each other and shared their first kiss. They left the coffee house hand and hand and blissfully happy.


	4. Sleepy Confession Egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: First of all, really love how this is "tell me your sins" <3 But um could you write some domestic egobang, in which they're doing a grump session late at night and Dan is sleepy, rambling off why he loves Arin?
> 
> This is honestly one of my favorite things I have ever written. It is very very short but I took it from personal experience with my husband <3

Dan yawned for about the fiftieth time that episode as Arin looked over at him.  
“Dude you okay?” Arin asked.  
“Yeah just tired I guess. Didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” Dan admitted as he pulled a blanket over his shoulder.   
Arin paused the game and put all of his attention on Dan.   
“Want to take a nap then? We can start the episode over.” Arin told him but Dan shook his head, his eyes barely open.  
“N-no…I think I can…” Dan’s eyes shut completely and couldn’t finish the sentence. Arin shook Dan awake.  
“Dan!” Arin called as Dan flung his eyes open.  
“I’m awake! What happened?” Dan rubbed his eye and yawed again. 

Arin groaned and laid on the couch and pulled Dan into an embrace. He laid Dan on top of his, Dan’s head resting on Arin’s chest.   
Arin pulled an additional blanket over them so they were both under a blanket. Dan was silent for a moment and sighed. He nuzzled his head into Arin’s chest as Arin stroked his head.   
“I can hear your heartbeat.” Dan whispered as he gently ran his fingers on Arin’s chest. Arin smirked.  
“I bet you can, you’re laying on my chest.” Arin joked.   
“It’s such a nice sound….it’s so soothing. To hear your heartbeat…it’s like…reassuring.” Dan rambled as Arin looked down at Dan.

“What do you mean?” He asked. Dan kept his head on Arin’s chest as he continued. His voice soft from being so tired.  
“It’s proof that you’re real. Like you are actually letting me lay on you.” Dan wrapped his hand around Arin’s.  
“You have no idea how much I want moments like this with you. Just to be this close to someone as beautiful as you. Arin, I love you so much.” Dan hugged Arin as he laid there not knowing what to say. 

Dan has never gotten like this before and they’ve cuddled like this all the time. He has no idea how much this actually meant to Dan. Arin smiled though, he thought about it and realized how much he felt the same way as Dan. He gently kissed the top of Dan’s head.   
“I love you too, Dan.” Arin whispered. Dan mumbled something incoherent as he was already asleep but aware enough to acknowledge Arin said something. Arin smiled and wrapped his arms around Dan as he fell asleep with him.


	5. Crossdressing Egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Could you write something with crossdressing egobang? possibly leading to some sexy times?

Arin had a surprise for Dan. He had been planning it for a while, making sure everything was perfect and how he would present it. He had put together an outfit and was worried Dan wouldn’t like it. He talked it over with Suzy for some advice.  
“Why don’t you just wear it at your grump session today?” She suggested. Arin shrugged.  
“I dunno…maybe because everyone will be there? I don’t want anyone to think I’m weird.” Suzy placed a hand on Arin’s shoulder.  
“I don’t think they will but I understand. Maybe bring them with you in case you change your mind?” Suzy gave him a smile and Arin nodded.  
“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. I’ll do that.”  
“I’ll give you some of my makeup too!” Suzy walked over to her makeup bag and pulled out a few items as Arin put his outfit for Dan in a gym bag.  
~~  
Their day at the office went pretty normal. Arin answered emails, made phone calls and helped out his friends where he needed too. It was already early evening when the recording room was free and Dan approached him.  
“Hey I know it’s getting late but want to get a few episodes in? Maybe we can do a few one offs.” Arin nodded and looked over at Suzy who was smirking. It was just the three of them left in the office by that point.  
“Mind if I stay and record late with Dan?” Arin asked.  
“Nah, go for it. I’m going to head home in a few. If you guys get too tired though just crash here.” Suzy got up and grabbed her belongings. Dan wrapped his arms around Arin.  
“Don’t worry Scuze. I’ll keep Arin warm for you until you get back.” He teased. Arin’s blushes as Suzy walked over to them to kiss Arin.  
“I’m holding you to that Dan.” She waved goodbye leaving Arin and Dan alone.  
~~  
Dan went to pick up dinner for the two of them while Arin set up the equipment. He wouldn’t be back for a while and looked over at his gym bag. He thought about it and maybe Arin could change his clothes before Dan gets back. He grabbed the gym bag and went to the bathroom to change. He removed his clothes and put on the floor length light pink maxi dress. It was simple and that’s how Arin liked it. He looked at himself in the mirror as he smoothed out the dress. He liked how he looked and he felt cute. He looked back in the bag and saw that Suzy put in a matching pink ribbon hairclip along with the makeup she is letting him borrow. Arin clipped back his hair and put on a little bit mascara and lipgloss. He wasn’t a huge fan of makeup but he wanted to look his best for Dan.  
“Yo Arin! I’m back, where you at?” He heard Dan yell.  
“I’m the bathroom! Be right out!” Arin answered.  
“Okay, I’ll be in the grump room.” Arin sighed and double check himself, he thought he looked presentable enough. 

He zipped up the gym bag and made his way toward Dan.  
Arin peeked into the room to see Dan sitting on the couch eating the food he’d gotten. He took a deep breath and walked into the room and stood in front of Dan.  
“So what do you want to–” Dan started his question but was cut off and became wide eyed at Arin’s appearance. Arin folded his hands behind his back and looked at him.  
“I-I wanted to try something new. Do you like it?” Arin asked. 

Dan didn’t say anything, just stared at Arin which made him feel a little self conscious. Why wasn’t Dan saying anything? Arin shifted where he stood.  
“If you don’t like it Dan I can go change…” Arin began to walk for the door when Dan stopped him. Dan pushed Arin against the door and just started at his eyes and let his gaze wander down Arin’s body and back up again.  
“Arin you’re…really cute.” Dan smiled. Arin beamed.  
“R-Really?” He asked. Dan giggled and cupped Arin’s face with his hands and pulled him into a kiss and smiled.  
“Yeah. Really cute.” He leaned back into a kiss and slowly began to make out with Arin.  
Arin ran his fingers through Dan’s hair and lightly pulled causing Dan to moan.  
“Do you really wanna go there baby girl?” Dan asked in a low voice which made Arin melt. He loved when Dan called him ‘baby girl’.  
“Maybe you’re baby girl does.” Arin teased and Dan chuckled.

He guided Arin to the couch and laid him on his back as Dan removed his shirt and unbutton his jeans.  
“Take off your underwear but keep the dress on.” Dan commanded and Arin obeyed. He tossed them to the side as Dan slid his jeans off. He leaned over Arin and kissed him and ran his hands over his body causing Arin to squirm on the couch. Dan pinned Arin’s arms to the couch as he planted kisses randomly on Arin’s body and made his way to Arin’s hips. Using his free hand Dan slid his hand up Arin’s dress and gently placed his hand on Arin’s hardening cock. Arin titled his head back and moaned as Dan gently began to stroke him.  
“How long have you been planning this for me baby girl?” Dan asked watching Arin’s reactions to being touch. When Arin didn’t answer he slowed his pace causing Arin to let out an annoyed groan.  
“Answer the question, how long have you been planning this for me?” Dan repeated.  
“A-Awhile…” Arin panted as Dan picked up the pace. He smirked.  
“I see. I like it. You should plan stuff like this for me a lot more.” Dan nipped Arin’s neck as Arin wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck and began to thrust in Dan’s hand.  
“Tell me what you want baby girl.” Dan whispered in his ear.  
“P-Please fuck me Dan.” Arin begged.

Dan sat up and lined himself up with Arin as he slowly pressed inside of him. Dan groaned and tilted his head back as he sunk into Arin. Arin was clutching onto the sides of the couch. When Dan was fully inside Arin he began to thrust. The whole room was filled with moaning and the couch creaking. Arin pulled on Dan’s hair causing him to thrust harder which is what Arin wanted.  
“Arin you…feel so good. I can’t last much longer baby girl.” Dan panted. Arin got louder and Dan picked up the pace.  
“Let me come with you Dan.” Arin grasped onto the arm of the couch as Dan fucked them both through their orgasm. As they were coming down off their high Dan slid onto the floor and panted as Arin rolled onto his side to look at Dan.  
“So…you like the dress then?” He asked smiling. Dan nodded.  
“Definitely, you should wear them more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan calling Arin 'baby girl' makes me so weak you people have no idea


	6. Bossy Ninjaraptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Do you want fic requests from the meme you posted? Like Ninjaraptor #35. which was: "you heard me. Take. It. Off."
> 
> Crossdressing and "daddy" kink in this chapter!

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”  
Arin stared into Brian’s peircing eyes. He had Arin pinned against the wall with his hands firmly placed on either side of Arins shoulders. He was nervous but he didn’t want to show it to Brian. He was always a little rough with him but never like this, especially at the office.  
“Really Brian? Right now?” Arin asked. He looked past Brian, they were in the recording room and thankfully the door was shut. 

Barry and Kevin were editing in the other room and the two of them were suppose to be recording, but when Arin came into the room Brian slammed the door and cornered Arin.  
“Yes. Right now Arin.” Brian said firmly. He pulled Arin into a kiss and stuck his tongue down his throat causing Arin to moan and grab onto Brian’s shirt.   
Once he did though, Brian pushed Arin back into the wall and began to unbutton his pants. Arin smirked and decided that he wanted to tease Brian a little more.  
“What if I don’t want to take it off though?” Arin flipped his hair back but was unprepared for Brian’s reaction.  
Brian grabbed Arin by his hair and threw him onto the couch and loomed over him. Keeping Arin’s wrist pinned down with one hand and Arin’s face in the other he seethed.  
“Because if you don’t, Daddy is going to be very upset with you.” he growled. Arin’s persona completely changed. Brian wasn’t playing games anymore, he was mad and Arin didn’t like when his Daddy was mad. He needed to make it up to him.

“I-I’m sorry Daddy…” Arin apologized and wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck, but he backed away.  
“You know how you need to make it up to me.” Brian leaned back and pointed at Arin.  
“Take. It. Off.” he repeated. Arin sat up and pulled off the tight pink t-shirt over his head and shimmied out of the floor length black skirt he had gotten earlier in the week. He looked up at Brian looking for his approval but he did not receive any, just an angry look.  
“Baby…” Brian said impatiently.  
“What is it, Daddy?” Arin asked. Brian looked down at Arin’s hips, his underwear was still on and Brian was not happy. Once Arin realized his error he quickly removed them and tossed them to the side.  
“Better?” Arin laid on his back and cocked his head to the side. Brian looked down at him and smirked. He loved it when Arin got like this and the sight of him was making him excited. 

Arin’s body was perfectly curved and his face had such an innocent look that Brian nearly felt bad at the thoughts and plans he had in store for Arin. He looked down at Arin’s hardening cock and nodded.  
“Yes, much better. Excited?” Brian asked as he began to removed his own clothes. Arin nodded. Brian leaned down and passionately kissed Arin, pulling on his hair and biting his neck leaving marks on it. Brian licked his lips and whispered in Arin’s ear.  
“Alright then, let’s get started.”


	7. Aphrodisiac Rubberdoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Rubberdoop Ross slipped Barry an aphrodisiac (Pretend they make you unbearably horny)
> 
> This is actually two requests in one! I ended on a cliffhanger and was asked to continue so I did :3

“What the hell did you give me?” Barry asked in a breathy voice.  
Him and Ross had a dinner date at least once a month. They usually go out but Ross insisted that he make Barry dinner, which should have been red flag number one.   
Ross rarely cooks for himself and all of a sudden he wanted to cook a nice meal for the both of them? Barry gave him the benefit of the doubt and accepted his offer to cook him dinner, he brought over wine.  
Barry showed up to Ross’s apartment just as he was in the middle of cooking.  
“It’s okay, just relax on the couch, I’m just about done.” Ross took the wine bottle from Barry as he sat on the couch.  
“Sure you don’t need help?” Barry offered.  
“Nah honey, I got it.” Ross smirked and walked back to the kitchen. 

As Barry sat and waited he heard Ross curse to himself and say “…okay he shouldn’t notice it like this.” which peaked Barry’s interest. Was Ross referring to him or something else?  
“Hey Ross, everything okay?” Barry called.  
“Yep! Almost done.” Ross yelled.  
Barry sat at the dinner table as Ross brought out two plates of a nice looking meal.  
“Oh wow Ross! This looks great!” Barry smiled as Ross sat across from him.  
“Anything for you babe.” Ross smirked. Barry began to eat and he was a few bites in when he realized that Ross wasn’t eating, he was staring at Barry.  
“W-What? Is everything okay?” Barry asked. Ross grimaced and nodded.  
“Yeah everything’s fine.” he replied as he began to eat. They were quiet for a while before Ross spoke up again.  
“So Barry…you feeling okay?” he asked.  
“Yeah I feel fine, why?” Barry tilted his head. Ross smirked.  
“I uh…spiced up your dinner.” he answered.  
“It doesn’t taste spicy.” Barry looked at his plate but Ross shook his head.  
“I didn’t put spices in your food Barry, I know what that shit does to you.” he said taking a sip of the wine.  
“Ross what did you put in my food?” Barry asked sounding alarmed.  
“Nothing serious, just an aphrodisiac I got online.”  
“That doesn’t make it better Ross!” Barry yelled as he sat back.  
“It isn’t going to kill you Barry.” Ross tried to comfort him.  
“I know it isn’t but you put something in my food without tell me Ross.” Barry stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. 

He was shaking, he had no idea what Ross put in it. Ross stood up and caressed Barry’s face and pulled him into a kiss.  
“I’m sorry baby, I didn’t mean to upset you. Just wanted to have some fun.” He stared intently into Barry’s eyes and stroked his hair, that’s when Barry felt it.   
How Ross talked to him, touched him, looked at him and even the way he smelled all of Barry’s senses went into overdrive. He became fully hard and where Ross had his hands on his body felt like electricity running through his body. He began to shiver at the sensation.  
“R-Ross…” Barry whined and he responded by lightly biting Barry’s neck sending him into an almost frenzy.   
Barry practically screamed as he clutched onto Ross and pulled him down onto the couch. Ross hovered over top of Barry and smirked.  
“What the hell did you give me?” Barry gasped.  
“Something that will make tonight a lot of fun.”

Ross slammed his lips against Barry’s as he explored his mouth with his tongue. Barry was writhing under Ross just to get a little more friction between the two of them. Ross pulled on Barry’s hair and traveled down his neck to his chest and unbuttoned his shirt with his teeth.  
“R-Ross.” Barry moaned as Ross looked up at him and smirked.  
“Yes Barry?” Ross answered in a low tone.  
“I-I need you.” Barry was red from how desperate he sounded but Ross was eating it up. He sat up and removed his shirt, reveling in the fact that Barry kept his eyes on him the whole time.  
“I know you need me Bar, but I need you to get me ready first okay?” Ross began to unbutton his pants as Barry crawled onto the floor and sat in between Ross legs.

Ross sat back as Barry palmed at Ross’s crotch and he loved how it got harder in his hands. With each stroke Ross tilted his head back and praised Barry for being so good. Barry was so close to coming just from the praise he was receiving. Barry began to lap at the head of Ross’s cock, glad that his reaction was Ross bucking his hips into Barry’s mouth.   
Barry wraped his lips around Ross’s dick and rocked with him. Each time Ross trusted into his mouth, Barry’s head would follow until they had a steady rhythm. Even though Barry was enjoying this face fucking a lot more than normal his body craved to be touched and Ross noticed that he was wiggling around on the floor. Ross pulled Barry’s head back by his hair and roughly kissed him.

“Ready Barry?” Ross asked. Barry nodded enthusiastically as Ross instructed him to stand up and remove his clothing.  
Once Barry was completely naked Ross reached around him and gently touched his cock which made Barry scream.  
“You’re so sensitive tonight. What’s wrong babe?” Ross teased.  
“F-Fuck you Ross.” Barry panted. Ross threw Barry onto the couch and straddled him.  
“That’s not a very nice thing to say.” Ross bit Barry’s neck as he began to prep him. 

Ross inserted one finger and Barry clutched onto Ross rocking with him. He was so hard he didn’t know what to do with himself and this extra stimulation wasn’t helping. Ross pulled out and positioned Barry so he was on all fours on the couch with Ross behind him. He lined himself up with Barry and slowly pushed his way inside. Barry moaned as Ross made his way in and slowly pulled himself out as he build up a rhythm of thrusts that sent Barry crazy. Ross leaned down and whispered into Barry’s ear.

“You’re so fucking sexy Bar, you literally drive me insane every day at the office. Do you wanna know how hard it is to not drag you into the bathroom and fuck the shit out of you?” Ross grabbed onto Barry’s oversensitive cock and began to stroke and that was when Barry was finished. It only took a few strokes before he came all over Ross’s hand and the couch. Ross laughed as he tightly grabbed onto Barry’s hips and thrusted hard until he was coming with Barry.  
They took a moment to catch their breath as Ross slid out of Barry and collapsed onto the couch. Barry laid his head on Ross’ lap and panted. He was so dizzy but felt so good, he looked up at Ross.  
“That was fun, but next time let me know when you put something in my food.” Barry panted.  
“I didn’t.” Ross smirked.  
“W-what?” Barry looked up at Ross confused.  
“I didn’t put an aphrodisiac in your dinner. I just said I did and gave you a placebo effect, pretty cool huh?” Ross laughed and Barry stared at Ross dumbfounded.  
“God…goddammit Ross…”


	8. In-Verse Ninja Ship Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Could you write some sexy ninja ship party?

Danny Sexbang collapsed onto his huge bed lined with red silk sheets and pillows. He had had a long day of rocking and boning and he was wiped out. He heard someone enter the room and looked to see his best friend and roommate Ninja Brian. He was covered in blood and set a bloody katana off to the side. Danny sat up and smiled at him.

“Have a good day today Ninja Brian?” He asked. The ninja nodded and removed his bloodied shirt as he made his way over to the bed. Danny looked down at his pants.  
“You can’t sit on the bed with those on Ninja Brian, they’re ruin the fabric.” Danny protested and Ninja Brian rolled his eyes removing his pants. He stood in front of the taller man as he eyed him up. He noticed that Danny’s eyes kept wandering to his crotch.

“Frustrated Ninja Brian?” Danny asked. He could tell that Ninja Brian was nearly fully erect. He nodded and pointed at Danny and he chuckled.  
“Of course I can take of it! Come here.” Ninja Brian crawled onto the bed and sat in front of Danny as Danny got on all fours and began to palm his friend.  
Ninja Brian gripped onto the bedsheets but didn’t make a sound. Danny was okay with that, Ninja Brian was never really vocal in bed. Danny removed the ninja’s underwear as his cock sprung free as Danny smirked.

“Wow, you’re really for it today.” Danny slowly licked his cock as Ninja Brian grabbed onto Danny’s hair and lightly pulled. The ninja was strong and he could literally snap Danny’s neck no problem at this position. Danny swirled his tongue around Ninja Brian’s cock as he slowly began to rock his hips into Danny. He giggled.

“Hold on Ninja Brian, I want this to feel good for you.” Danny told him as he wrapped his mouth around the head of Ninja Brian’s cock and lightly bobbed up and down taking in more of the ninja with each movement. Ninja Brian’s grip on Danny’s hair tightened as he thrusted harder into Danny’s mouth.   
He looked down to look at his curly haired friend. He was excellent at giving head and this wasn’t the first time they have done stuff like this.   
Danny had learned what makes him tick, exactly what can set him over the edge or just get him there and stay so he can enjoy the feeling a little longer. Ninja Brian pulled Danny off of his cock and looked him in they eye. Danny smirked and nodded.

“Okay Ninja Brian, let me get ready.” Danny replied as he began to remove his blue spandex while Ninja Brian kept his hand around his cock as he watched Danny undress.  
Once Danny was completely undressed he leaned back as Ninja Brian crawled on top of him. He lined himself up with Danny and slowly pushed his way into him. Danny clutched onto Ninja Brian’s back and gasped as he felt the entire length of his ninja friend inside him. 

He held Ninja Brian close as he gently thrusted into him, he even removed the bottom part of his mask to nibble at Danny’s neck which made Danny’s body react exactly how he wanted. Ninja Brian then wrapped his hand around Danny’s leaking cock and stroked him with the same rhythm with his thrusts which made Danny make musical sounds of pleasure.  
“Nnn–Ninja B-Brian. I’m gonna….” Danny panted which was the ninja’s signal to speed up his pace. Danny dug his nails into Ninja Brian and arched his back as his orgasm shot all over the ninja’s hand. Soon after Ninja Brian bit into Danny’s neck hard as he came.   
They laid together to catch their breath as Danny gently stroked Ninja Brian’s back. The ninja slid off of Danny and looked up at the ceiling as Danny curled up next to him.  
“Did that help Ninja Brian?” Danny asked. He nodded and Danny smiled.  
“Good, I’m glad I can help.”


	9. Semi-sexy Egoflap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Number 46 "have you seen the Oooh...." with Arin and Suzy Free reigh but smexy
> 
> This is hella short and I am sorry

Suzy double checked herself in the mirror, she wanted to make sure she looked as appealing as humanly possible. Her and Arin actuat had a night off together and they planned on marathoning Game of Thrones.   
While Arin was in the living room setting up the episodes Suzy excused herself to change her clothes. She decided that she was going to surprise Arin by coming out wearing one of his T-shirts and nothing else. She picked a black one with a logo that says “Fight like a Girl” on the front. On Arin it fit perfectly, but on Suzy is was oversized but everything was covered which is what she needed.   
Suzy walked out to the living room to see Arin messing with wires on their TV.  
“Everything okay?” Suzy asked as she approached him smirking.   
“Yeah everything is fine. I was just wondering if you’ve seen the….oh?” Arin turned around and took in Suzy’s appearance causing her to laugh.  
“Have I seen what, Arin?” She asked purposely ignoring his reaction.   
“N-nevermind that uh…you look…good.” Arin walked closer to her and gently placed his hands on Suzy’s hips.   
Suzy wrapped her arms around Arin’s neck and kissed him.   
“Glad you think I look good.” She said as she lead Arin to the couch. She sat him down and he was quiet while Suzy straddled him and tangled her fingers into his hair.   
“I wanted to play with you for a little bit if that’s okay?” Suzy asked tilting her head to the side and lightly biting Arin’s neck causing him to grind against Suzy and pull her close.   
“Yeah, that sounds good.” Arin agreed.


	10. Sexy Bathtime Egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Could you maybe write something like what Danny and Arin were talking about at the end of today's Ocarina of Time? Baths with sexy friends? :3

It has been a long time since Dan had taken a bath and he quite enjoyed it. He brought it up to Arin during a recording session and Arin seemed to agree that baths are fun, but better with sexy friends.  
“You wanna be my sexy bath time friend then Big Cat?” Dan asked after Arin turned the equipment off. Arin faced Dan and smirked.  
“Dude of course. Your place or mine?” They decided to go to Arin’s since he probably had the bigger bathtub between the two of them.

Once they got to his house Arin immediately went to the bathroom to start to fill the water up and Dan removed his clothes as he followed. Once he was in the bathroom he shut the bathroom door as Arin shoved him against the door and forced his tongue down Dan’s throat. Dan helped Arin remove his clothes and vise versa as they both occasionally looked over at the filling tub to make sure it didn’t overflow. Arin had Dan completely undressed first as he got to his knees and took all of Dan into his mouth. Dan grabbed a fist full of Arin’s hair and slowly thrusted into his mouth while he wrapped his tongue around Dan’s hardening cock. Dan glanced over at the bathtub and groaned.

“We gotta turn off the water now.” he gasped as Arin pulled away from him to turn off the water. Arin removed his clothes and looked over at Dan.  
“Time to get in sexy kitten.” Dan’s cock twitched at the nickname. He said it as a joke for the show one day but when Arin actually calls him ‘sexy kitten’ he gets turned on. Dan slowly sank into the tub as Arin got in behind him.  
Dan his back against Arin’s chest and wrapped his long arms around Arin’s neck. Arin gently nipped at Dan’s neck as he wrapped his hand around Dan’s cock and began to stroke again. The sensation felt weird in the water but Dan loved it. 

He didn’t think he’d be able to come just yet but he didn’t want to right now. He just enjoyed sharing this intimate moment with Arin. He turned to face Arin and kissed him. Arin’s wet grabbed onto Dan’s hair and tugged causing Dan to yelp at the sudden sensation. Arin knew that Dan loved getting his hair pulled.  
Dan wrapped his hands around Arin’s hard cock and began to stroke as Arin clutched the sides of the bathtub as he did so. A little bit of water splashed onto the floor but neither of them cared. They were too busy enjoying one another’s bodies after a long day of recording. They enjoyed playing with each other a little too much because the water got cold and they both became uncomfortable. They got out and Arin handed Dan his bathrobe and he grabbed a towel. As the water drained they looked at each other awkwardly since they were both still hard.  
“Want to finish up in the bedroom?” Arin asked and Dan nodded.  
“Yeah totally.”  
Dan pushed Arin onto the bed and straddled him as he removed the bathrobe. The two men violently kissed each other. Their hair was still wet and with how long their hair is it kept getting stuck on each others faces, which made them giggle. Dan sat up and turned Arin around so he was on all fours.\

“Ready big cat.” Dan whispered. Arin nodded and moaned as he suddenly felt Dan slide his way inside of him. He clutched onto Arin’s hips as he rocked and Arin clenched his fists onto the bedsheets. Dan reached around and stroked Arin as Arin’s moans got louder as he fucked Dan’s hand. Dan bit down onto Arin’s shoulder and sped up his pace.  
“Dan I gonna…” Arin groaned. Dan quicked his pace as Arin’s moans got louder and felt his cum all over his hand. Dan followed soon after and collapsed on the bed next to Arin. They both caught their breath as Arin cuddled closely next to Dan, who put his arm around him.  
“We should have sexy bath time more often.” Arin joked. Dan laughed and kissed the top of Arin’s head.  
“Totally dude.” They heard the bedroom door open as Suzy walked into to see them with a smirk on her face.  
“Long day at work?” she asked as she began to remove her clothes and made her way to the two men, Arin and Dan sat up.  
“Wait till we tell ya about it.” Arin smirked.


	11. Alternate Ending Egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate ending I wrote for another prompt I did a while ago which you can find here!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671155
> 
> Read that first before you read this chapter
> 
> Tags: angst, kid fic, character death

“And then what happened?” Dan looked down at his daughter. She stared up at him with wide eyes as she anticipated the rest of the story.  
“Well, after that your Dad and I became boyfriends, we graduated high school together, got an apartment after that and then got married.” Dan explained and the little girl smiled.  
“And then you got me!” She exclaimed and Dan laughed.  
“That’s right sweetheart, and then we got you.” Dan picked up the little girl and walked over to her bed. He laid her down and tucked her in.  
“Okay, bedtime stories are done. It’s time to go to bed.” Dan told her. She looked up at him with sad eyes and he sighed.  
“I know you’re nervous honey but everything will be fine.” Dan knelt down beside her bed and picked up the framed picture of her and Arin and handed it to her.  
“Remember, I’m just down the hall and Dad will always be right here.” Dan looked at her but she looked unconvinced. 

She sat up and placed the picture frame on her lap and looked at Dan.  
“I miss Dad…” she said and Dan closed his eyes and took in a sharp breath. He grabbed onto her head and sniffled back tears.  
“I know honey…I do too.” he choked, he didn’t want to cry in front of her.  
“Can we visit him again tomorrow?” She asked. Dan ran his fingers through his hair and nodded.  
“Y-yeah, we can go.” He promised her and that at least got her to smile, which Dan was happy for. 

She laid back down and Dan placed the picture frame back on her nightstand. He leaned in and kissed her forehead and quietly left the room as she drifted off to sleep.  
Dan walked down to his room as tears silently ran down his face. It had been a few months since the accident and Arin was taken from him. Their daughter was going through the motions of grief but was probably handling his passing better than Dan was honestly. He closed his bedroom door and got undressed as he looked at the empty bed. He grabbed his high school yearbook and crawled into his side of the bed. He opened up the yearbook to Arin’s senior picture and took in the younger appearance of his husband. He sniffled back tears as he turned to the autograph page and smiled, seeing in big letters Arin’s bad handwriting:

‘Hey, I know I’m bad at messages but like fuckin aye man. Even though we are graduating I plan on seeing you everyday for the rest of my life. I’m going to fuckin’ marry you and make you happy for the rest of our lives.  
Love ya Kitten!  
-Your Big Cat’


	12. First Kiss Rubberdoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whtevrhpnd2mary-How about a rubberdoop; Ross has been working up the courage to kiss Barry for over a year and he's just dying to find the right moment and not ruin everything.

Every day Ross would come into the office and have more focus on Barry than his work. Arin and Dan occasionally had to snap him out of his gazes at the editor but he found it harder and harder as the days went on. Ross had it bad for Barry and it was killing him inside. Every night Barry was in his dreams. Sometimes he would be holding his hand, sometimes Barry would smile at him and say ‘I love you, Ross.’ and other times Ross was able to pull Barry close and kiss him. 

It was the dreams he could kiss Barry that he wished he could never wake up. Barry was always warm and his lips were soft and cautious on his own. Ross would run his fingers through Barry’s hair and when Barry pulled back and smiled at him is when Ross would wake up, his heart pounding in his chest.  
“Dude just fuck already.” Arin groaned one day as they finished recording and Ross threw a pillow at him.  
“Shut up!” Ross yelled as he curled up on the couch embarrassed. Arin sat next to him and wrapped his arm around him.  
“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, but you’ve been crushing on Barry hard for like a year now.” Arin told him, Ross nodded, had it already been a year?  
“I think you should tell him how you feel.” Arin encouraged him. Ross groaned.  
“I want to tell him too but…what if I fuck it up? What if he doesn’t like me the way I like him?” Ross confessed to his friend.  
“That’s a risk you gotta take dude.” Arin said bluntly.  
~~  
Ross had been running through scenarios on how to approach Barry. Write him a note? Just come right out and say it? Ask him to hang out one day and confess how he feels? Ross threw himself onto the bed in frustration as he thought about it. It was tearing him up not telling Barry but it was tearing him up just as bad trying to figure out how to tell Barry. He finally decided that he would invite Barry over on their day off and hang out and he would tell him, at some point.

Barry was excited to have a chill date with Ross so when he asked him if he wanted to hang out he was happy. That eased Ross’ nerves a little bit, Barry was his friend and asking to hang out doesn’t sound too out of the ordinary. He came over that Saturday and brought over some movies they were planning to marathon. Ross decided that he would dress a little nicer than usual and Barry immediately noticed which Ross was embarrassed about.  
“What’s with the shirt?” Barry asked pointing to Ross’ white button collared shirt and his hair was actually combed and he smelled oddly nice.  
“I just felt like wearing it today that’s all.” Ross quickly replied as he tried to change the subject.  
“Oh okay then.” Barry shrugged. “I brought over the movies we talked about, wanna get into it now?” Ross’ heart raced and his face felt hot.  
“Get into what?” He asked and Barry tilted his head.  
“The movies…? Remember, we’re marathoning today.” Barry placed his hand on Ross’ forehead.  
“You feel warm are you okay dude?” Barry asked and Ross stepped away and turned his back to him.  
“I feel fine! Let’s get into the movies.” Ross said as he hurried to the living room with Barry follow him.  
“Ross if you’re not feeling well I can go home.” Barry said but Ross grabbed onto his arms.  
“N-No! Barry please don’t go I can’t…” Ross looked at the ground as his body shook. 

He was messing everything up, nothing was going how it was suppose to go. Barry lifted up Ross’ face so they were facing each other.  
“What’s wrong Ross?” Barry whispered. Ross looked into Barry’s eyes as they both gazed at each other.  
“Barry I…” Ross took a deep breath and decided to use the fuck it adjustment. He leaned in and kissed Barry. He was so nervous, he was shaking and his palms felt sweaty. He was so scared that Barry would pull away but he didn’t. In fact, he kissed Ross back.   
He pulled Ross into and embrace as he deepened the kiss. It was better than anything Ross could have ever dreamed up.  
“Barry?” Ross asked, Barry smiled.  
“If you wanted a kiss you should have just told me.” He giggled and Ross let out an exhausted breath and smiled.  
“Sorry I…just wanted it to be perfect.” Ross admitted. Barry smiled and pulled Ross into another kiss.  
“Don’t worry Ross, this is perfect.”


	13. Ninja Ship Party Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: 32,35,or 43 for Dan/Brian
> 
> #32: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Brian wasn’t quite sure when it started. It could have been the late nights they spent together, it could have been all the times he’s seen Dan in practically nothing, and it could also be that maybe over the years he just feelings for him just got deeper and deeper. Dan was always on Brian’s mind. When they were together working on music he would worry if Dan was eating and drinking enough water.   
When they went their separate ways for the day he would worry if Dan got home okay, if he was safe and if he was happy. He wondered if Dan ever thought of him as much as Brian thought of him. Dan was always in his dreams too. Not even sexy dreams (even though they sometimes occurred). His favorites were when he was able to hold Dan close and just being able to see him happy in general.

One day during a recording session with Arin and Dan, Brian couldn’t keep his eyes off Dan. He was really into the music which made Brian happy to see Dan so happy. Dan glanced over at Brian during Arin’s part of the song and gave him a wink and a smile which sent Brian over the edge. That’s when he realized what he had been feeling all these years. He quickly ran out of the room leaving Dan and Arin confused, Dan ran after him.  
Brian was sitting outside on the steps with his head in his hands trying to get control of his breathing. Dan ran up to him.

“Hey Bri, are you okay?” He asked as he sat down next to him.  
“Yeah I’m fine.” Brian lied and Dan knew it.  
“You just kinda ran out of there like your butt was on fire.” Dan said which made Brian smirk. Dan was trying to lighten the mood.  
“Yeah I know, I’m sorry. I’ll be back in.” Brian stood up but Dan sat him back down.  
“No way man. Tell me what’s wrong. I know you won’t be able to concentrate unless you talk about whatever is bugging you.

Brian hated how well Dan knew him. He really did want to talk about it but not with Dan. What if he didn’t feel the same way? Brian could confess how he feels and risk losing his best friend, a career and his life. Brian shook his head.  
“I really can’t tell you.” Brian sighed. Dan was quiet for a moment.  
“Do you not trust me enough to tell me?” Dan asked. Brian got angry, he was the first person Brian could trust. 

Just, this situation was so inconvenient. Brian ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath before he faced him.  
“You really wanna know?” Brian asked.  
“I want to know so I can help you feel better.” Dan told him. They were quiet again before Brian shut his eyes and said slowly.  
“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

The two men were quiet for longer than Brian wanted.  
“W-what?” Dan asked.  
“I think I’m in love with you Dan…and it scares me.” Brian was shaking and he was trying so hard for Dan not to notice.  
“I’m not even sure when it happened. Just one day I realized how important you are to me, and you are just always on my mind and I really can’t imagine my life without you, and now I’m so scared you are going to hate me.” Brian looked up at Dan who showed no expression on his face. 

Brian panicked, he ruined it. He ruined everything, his friendship, his career, his life all destroyed because he fucked up. That was until he felt Dan’s hand cover his own. He looked into Dan’s warm eyes as he smiled, the smile that Brian adored.  
“You too?” Dan whispered and Brian felt like he was going to faint.  
“Say that again?” He laughed.  
“What you just said…the things you feel about me…that’s how I feel about you. I’ve been wanting to tell you I just didn’t know how to go about it…” Dan was blushing as he looked away from Brian.  
“I know I sound stupid…” Dan sighed.  
“You don’t!” Brian acted on impulse. He gently turned Dan’s head to face him as he planted his lips onto Dan’s. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like ever. Brian gently pulled away only to have Dan chase him back into a deeper kiss. They held each other close as they studied and learned each other. When they finally pulled away Brian laughed.  
“I should have done this sooner.” he joked which made Dan laugh and pull him into another kiss.  
“Yeah you should have, we should do this more often.”


	14. Jealous Rubberraptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyaleidoscope: Could you write rubberraptor with #5 from The writing prompt thing? <3
> 
> “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”
> 
> My first Rubberraptor!

Ross looked up from his computer to see Arin and Dan come out of the recording room laughing hysterically. They had just finished a session and were going on about how great of a session it was and how it’ll make for some good episodes. Ross grimaced as he shook his head and went back to his work. Since he had been busier with independant projects lately he hasn’t had time to record a lot of episodes with his friends, and Arin has been taking on a bigger workload so they could still produce episodes, which meant that Ross wasn’t around the office as much.

He could still hear them laughing as he looked up again to see Dan pull Arin into an embrace. He clenched his teeth as he watched as Arin lovingly hugged Dan back. He looked so happy, and Ross wanted to be the one who made him happy. He needed to take time off and try and get some recording time with Arin at least, he missed being around him. Ross got up from his desk and walked over to the pair.  
“Good session I guess?” Ross asked, trying to act casual.  
“Oh yeah man, it was great!” Dan smiled, but Ross kept his focus on Arin who was still giggling.  
“Yeah Ross. How are you projects going by the way?” Arin asked. Ross was flattered that even though he had a good session with Dan, he still thought of him, and even asked him about his own stuff.

“It’s going good, thinking about taking a break though. I should really record some episodes.” Ross didn’t really want to put down his project just yet but seeing how much fun Arin had recording with Dan, he wanted to make Arin feel the same way.  
“Oh, if you’re sure man. That’s cool.” Arin ran his fingers through his hair as he thought.  
“What kind of episodes do you wanna do?” He asked. Ross walked to their game shelf and looked and picked out a playstation game.  
“How about this one? Arin maybe me and you can play this one?” Ross suggested. He watched as Arin looked at Dan and he shrugged.  
“Yeah sure that sounds good Ross. We can do that tomorrow.” Arin promised him and that made Ross smile, he was so looking forward to it.  
~~  
The next day Ross got to the office first to set up the recording equipment. He heard Arin come in and greet him with a smile. Even though it was early he was obviously tired he still managed to put on a smile that melted Ross’ heart.  
“Morning.” Arin greeted.  
“Morning sleepy head.” Ross would kill to be able to tell Arin that every morning. Arin sat down as he watched Ross get everything together.  
“Man, hope I’m as funny as yesterday. Me and Dan really killed it.” Ross silently listened Arin talk about his session with Dan yesterday, which lead to him spending time with Brian, which lead to Arin talking about how good Dan and Brian are to work with. He was clutching his fists as he listen to Arin rave about everyone else in the office, everyone that wasn’t him, he finally exploded.

“If everyone else is so great then why don’t you just work with them!” Ross yelled suddenly and Arin stared at him silently. He cocked his head to the side.  
“Y-You okay Ross?” Arin asked. Ross stood up and glared at Arin.  
“No! I’m not okay! All you have been talking about is Dan, and Brian, and Barry, and Suzy and LITERALLY how great everyone in the office is! How everyone is so fun and great, and so compatible! If they’re so great Arin why don’t you just forget that I like working with you too and fire me!” Ross panted as Arin stared at him. Ross sobbed out a breath as he sank to his knees. Arin got up and placed his hand on Ross’ shoulder.

“Wanna tell me where that came from?” Arin asked. Ross gently touched Arin’s hand and took in a deep breath.  
“I just…want to make you as happy as everyone else does. You always talk about them but you never talk about how I make you feel.” Ross had no idea why he was telling all of this to Arin. He really shouldn’t have. Arin sat in front of him.  
“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” he asked. Ross was quiet as he thought about what Arin asked. 

He was jealous. He was jealous that their friends were spending more time with Arin than he was, because he made a personal choice to work on his own stuff, rather than grump stuff. He was wrong to take it out on Arin and immediately felt guilty.  
“Ross I didn’t mean to make you jealous but…” Arin started but Ross cut him off.  
“No! It’s not your fault! I-I guess I’m just stressed or something, please don’t be mad…” Ross was shaking out of fear of hurting Arin, that wasn’t his intention. 

Arin smiled as he pulled Ross into his chest and gently stroked his hair.  
“I think that if anyone in this office that understands that kind of stress it’s me. I didn’t mean to make you jealous Ross.” Arin lightly kissed the top of Ross’ head and hugged him tighter. Ross heart was beating out of his chest, he hugged Arin back.  
“I’m sorry Arin…” Ross whispered and Arin looked down at him.  
“I accept your apology. Now let’s record some episodes okay?” Arin smiled he he pulled Ross to the couch. Ross wiped the tears away and smiled, happy to be with Arin.


	15. Blackout- Polybomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lygerzero14: Based off an idea by inspector-tiger When Brian gets angry he channels Ninja Brian and becomes very violent. He makes it a point to never get angry for fear of hurting those he cares about. One day Ross pushes him past his limit and Dan and Arin have to physically restrain him before he hurts Ross and calm him down. (Sry this is long)
> 
> This chapter is very much NSFW and becomes violent

Brian tries hard. So damn hard. Every day it keeps getting worse. It use to be big obscure things would set him off, so it didn’t happen as often, but now it’s little things. Whenever Brian would get unreasonably angry, to help calm down he would think ‘how would ninja brian handle this’? Brian would close his eyes, mentally feeling the mask on his face. He would dream up scenarios of Ninja Brian taking down hordes of enemies and taking anything that stood in his way down, even go out of his way to take something down, and it helped. He would relish in the imaginary feeling of holding a katana and slicing through the flesh of his enemies. How the blood would splash on various points in his body. It was like a dance that only he could dance to, he knew the steps.  
However today, he went too far.

He sat on the couch with Dan, Arin, and Ross. They were playing Mario Party for the show. He was clutching onto the controller as he lost another mini game. He has been in last place since they started recording and Ross was really teasing him about it. He tried to hold it in, he tried to keep his cool. Dan and Arin’s laughter didn’t help either.  
“MOTHER FUCKER!” Brian screamed as he lost another mini game. Arin and Ross laughed but Dan got quite, worried about his friend.  
“Damn Brian, you like, actually really suck at any game made after 1985.” Ross joked.  
That was it.  
Brian threw the controller down and glared at Ross. Ross began to back away as Brian lunched at Ross knocking him off the couch and onto the floor as he wrapped his large hands around Ross neck. Dan and Arin jumped off and tried their best to pull Brian off of Ross.

“Brian! He was just kidding! You’re going to hurt him!” Arin yelled as he pulled at Brian’s hands, but made no headway. Ross choked as Brian’s eyes bulged out of his head, he was enjoying watching the life fade from his enemies eyes. This man disrespected Ninja Brian, challenged his competence and authority. How dare he, he must be punished. He felt the pull two strong bodies pulling him off his enemy and felt a weight on his chest. He looked up to see his best friend, Danny Sexbang hovering over him, he looked scared and out of breath. Seeing his best friend calmed him, but not much.

Dan knew exactly what was happening and turned to Arin who was helping Ross onto his feet.  
“Get Ross out of here now! I can handle this!” Dan yelled as he felt Brian try to get up from underneath him, but pressed his knee onto Brian’s chest harder, keeping him in place.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea Dan!” Arin yelled sounding concerned.  
“Out! Now!” Dan commanded. Arin winced as he obeyed and lead Ross out of the recording room and slammed the door. When they were out Dan got off Brian and took a few steps back and took a few deep breaths, he had to get ready. 

Brian stood up and ran his fingers through his hair and began to pace. Dan ran his fingers through his hair as he began.  
“Hey Ninja Brian, that was some adventure right?” Dan began to slip into his Sexbang persona. Brian looked over at Dan and stayed quiet, it was working.  
“Yeah, I never thought we’d make it out alive, but we did! Thanks to you.” Dan smiled.  
The door opened and the two men looked over to Arin who looked between the two of them confused. Dan’s panicked as Brian looked menacingly at Arin. As Brian took a step toward Arin, and he backed against the door, Dan got between the two of them, wrapping his arm around Arin.

“Ninja Brian! You remember our good friend Egoraptor right? He helped us with the Dinosaur Lazer Fight that totally happened!” Dan’s voice was light hearted and that scared Arin.  
“Dan…what are you–” Dan gently placed a finger over Arin’s lips and whispered in his ear.  
“Be quiet and play along. Trust me.” Arin looked at Dan confused who looked back at a very angry looking Brian. Dan walked closer to Brian.  
“You’re angry right Ninja Brian? After all that fighting you did?” Dan gently placed his hands on Dan’s shoulders. Brian grabbed Dan and was able to get his feet off the ground and threw him onto the couch.

Arin watched as Brian attacked Dan’s mouth. Shoving his tongue down Dan’s throat and literally ripping his shirt off. Brian pinned Dan’s wrists onto the back of the couch as he left very painful looking bites on his neck and collarbone. Brian eyed Arin who was still standing nervously at the door. Dan followed his gaze and was worried about Arin being involved, but if that’s what Brian wanted, then he had to accommodate.  
“H-Hey Egoraptor! Why don’t you come sit with me on the couch, Ninja Brian wants your company too—AAAHH” Brian bit hard onto Dan’s neck and pulled on the skin. Arin was shaking as he walked over to Brian abusing Dan, why wasn’t Dan telling Brian to stop. 

Brian has always been dominant but never this rough, he was actually hurting Dan.  
Once Arin reached the couch Brian got off of Dan and pointed at Arin, he froze, what did Brian want Arin to do? Dan pulled Arin close to him.  
“Okay Ninja Brian, we’re both here now. What do you want?” Dan asked. Arin looked at Dan horrified. His neck was badly bruised already and his lip was bleeding and that was just from Brian using his mouth. Arin shook as Brian approached them and quickly positioned the two men how he wanted them.   
He had Arin sit by the far end of the couch with his legs spread and Dan was on all fours in between his legs. Arin watched as Brian forcefully pulled down Dan’s pants and fiddling with his own belt buckle. He looked down at Dan who began to look worried.

“D-Dan what…” Arin whispered. Dan shook his head.  
“I’ll explain everything when it’s over…” Dan began to palm Arin through his sweatpants.  
“In the meantime just enjoy yourself okay…” He sounded sad so Arin felt conflicted went he felt himself become hard under Dan’s touch. Dan was moaning as Brian prepared him with his fingers which helped Arin relax a little bit. He wiggled out of his sweatpants so Dan could wrap his hand around Arin’s cock. Arin looked at Brian who was smirking. He leaned forward and shoved Dan’s head onto Arin’s cock. Arin threw his head back and practically yelled as the warmth enveloped him. He felt Dan’s hands clutch onto his hips. As he looked back he saw that Brian had his hands firmly on Dan’s head, controlling it. He was roughly thrusting into Dan as he did this.

Dan was a master at blowjobs but something about this one seemed off, seemed forced, and with Brian controlling his head, Dan couldn’t perform as well as he normally could. At some point Brian let go of Dan’s head, but Dan didn’t stop sucking on Arin. Brian began to verbally moan as his thrusts became more rhythmic. Arin looked at Dan who’s face was stained in tears and his eyes screwed shut as he focused on Arin.  
“D-Dan…I-I’m gonna…” Arin gripped onto the couch as Brian thrusted harder into Dan, causing muffled moans from Dan. Arin screamed as he let go in Dan’s throat, and he took all of it. Once everything was swallowed Dan removed himself off of Arin and let himself be rocked by Brian as he came inside of Dan as well. Brian threw his head back and moaned a lot louder than both men were use to. Once he finished he pulled out and sunk onto the floor, holding his head in his hands as he did. Arin watched quietly as Dan shakily sat himself up, wincing at the immense pain his entire body was in. Dan grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around Brian and gently stroked his hair.  
“Did you come back?” Dan asked quietly.  
“Mm….” Brian’s eyes were closed as he nodded positively. Dan smiled as he sat back on the couch.

Arin watched as Brian dozed off under Dan’s touch. Once both men were sure Brian was asleep Dan turned to Arin.  
“So I’m assuming you have some questions…” Dan’s voice was raspy and tired. Arin’s heart hurt at the sight of Dan. He looked like he was in a fight. His lip was a bloody mess and the wounds on his neck began to darken.  
“What the hell happened?” Arin whispered. Dan sighed.  
“Whenever Brian gets mad…like really really mad…he channels his inner ‘Ninja Brian’.” Dan started.  
“So like…he thinks he’s actually Ninja Brian when he’s mad?” Arin asked and Dan nodded.  
“When that happens I can usually calm him down, but I can only do that as Danny Sexbang.” Dan rubbed his neck.  
“That’s why you kept calling me ‘Egoraptor’?” Arin tilted his head and looked at the sleeping Brian. Dan nodded  
“He has never become that violent before…Ross must have really upset him.” Dan pondered.

When Brian woke up he was sitting on the floor of the recording room. He looked to see Arin sitting on the couch with Dan’s head in his lap. They both looked wiped out and Dan looked terrible. Brian jumped up, causing the other two men to jump  
“Oh my god! Dan!” Brian knelt in front of Dan and examined him.   
His neck was a disaster and there was dried blood on his lips, he looked over at Arin who looked very scared. Brian though back to what happened earlier. He was recording with Dan, Arin and Ross, Ross was getting on his nerves, then he blacked out. His eyes widened.  
“Did I do this to you Dan?” Brian sobbed as he gently touched Dan, he winced.  
“Yeah…and Arin got involved this time.” Dan gently brushed Arin’s hair from his face and Brian panicked.  
“O-Oh my god. Please. I-I didn’t….I didn’t mean for it to go that far…” tears were in Brian’s eyes and he looked over at Arin.  
“I’m sorry…” Brian’s apology was to the both of them. He needed to figure out how to stop, he couldn’t hurt Dan and Arin like that again. Arin looked at Dan and Brian and sighed. He gently grasped onto both of their hands as they both looked at him.  
“This is…quite a lot to take in…but, you two are so important to me…I’ll do whatever I can to help if this happens again.” Arin meant every word. He was in love with Dan and Brian. This was something that was established before the three of them got together, and he would do whatever he needed to for his boyfriends.


	16. Massage Egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage? Egobang

Arin winced as he walked into the office. He decided to go to the gym last night and worked a little harder than he anticipated. His entire body ached from the previous evening’s vigorous work as he limped into the recording room. Dan was already sitting on the couch with the game ready to go. Dan looked up at Arin and smiled.  
“Hey there Arin.” Dan greeted with a concerned look on his face as Arin limped over to the couch.  
“Is everything okay?” He asked.  
“Yeah. Went to the gym last night and overdid it that’s all.” Arin said as he plopped on the couch. 

He stretched a little bit which made him wince a little. Dan faced him.  
“Are you feeling sore?” Dan absentmindedly stroked Arin’s hair out of his face as he shrugged.  
“Yeah a little I guess. That’s why it took me a little longer than normal to get here.” Arin apologized but Dan shook his head.  
“It’s okay. Just be careful next time okay?” Dan told him.  
“You’re being very caring right now.” Arin smirked.  
“Someone’s gotta take care of my Big Cat.” Dan lightly tapped Arin’s shoulder and immediately regretted it because it made Arin wince.  
“Shit! I’m sorry!” Dan apologized while Arin shook his head.  
“D-Don’t worry about it man, it’s cool.” Dan watched as Arin tried to find a comfortable position on the couch but no matter how he sat he was uncomfortable.  
“Have any idea how I can not feel like I got hit by a bus?” Arin asked looking at Dan.  
“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” Dan suggested. Arin blinked.  
“You’d really do that for me?” He asked. Arin’s eyes brightened as he smiled.  
“Of course.”

 

Dan knelt on the side of the couch as Arin removed his hoodie and lay down before he stopped him.  
“The massage will be more effective if you take your shirt off too.” Dan stated which made Arin blush.  
“R-Really?” He asked timidly.  
“Yeah. I’ll be able to get every part of your back that hurts.” Dan giggled. Arin’s face was red as he tried to pull the shirt over his head but winced. Dan leaned closer to Arin and assisted in sliding his shirt off Arin’s head. They made eye contact as Dan put Arin’s shirt on the floor, both of their faces were red.  
“O-Okay. Lay down and keep your arms at your sides.” Dan said clearing his throat. Arin did as he was told and took a deep breath.  
“I’m going to touch you now okay?” Dan asked.  
“Mmmhmm.” Arin closed his eyes as he felt Dan’s fingers gently glide down his back from his shoulders. His hands were really soft, Arin noticed.

Arin’s discomfort immediately faded under Dan’s hands. They were strong, but gentle, as they worked on Arin’s back and shoulders, even taking some relief off of his neck. Arin’s face was bright red while Dan worked. His body was reacting under Dan’s touch a little more than he anticipated. He felt his pants gets tighter while Dan worked a little harder around his hips so he shifted a little, hoping Dan wouldn’t notice.  
“You doing okay Big Cat?” Dan asked softly. Arin’s face got hot and shifted again, trying to calm himself down.  
“Y-yeah…this feels really nice.” Arin whispered. He heard Dan make a content noise as he leaned down and gently kissed Arin’s cheek.  
“Finished.” He smiled. Arin sat up, red in the face and stretched.  
“How do you feel?” Dan asked cocking his head to the side. Arin smiled and nodded.  
“I feel a lot better.” He said as dan slid back up onto the couch. He wrapped his arm around Arin and gently hugged him.  
“That’s good to hear. I need my Big Cat in top condition.” Arin blushed as Dan gently stroked his arm.  
“To record today right?” He asked but Dan shook his head and motioned towards Arin’s hardening cock which made Arin nervous at first, but calmed when Dan smirked at him.

“Not really. After we’re done recording today I’m going to help you out with a special type of massage.” He winked. Arin’s heart pounded as Dan handed him the controler. Arin stayed cuddled in Dan’s embrace for the entire recording session, still shirtless. Once they were done for the Dan he was very happy that Dan kept his promise. As he went home for the day Arin made a mental note to overdo it at the gym more often.


	17. Hangover Egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Dan knew he shouldn’t have taken Arin drinking, they got kicked out an hour in. He was surprised when Arin agreed to go out drinking with him. He thought he was joking but when Arin gave him that serious look, he knew he wasn’t.  
“I’ve never gone drinking before so going with you should be fun.” Arin told him earlier that evening as they got into the car.  
“You sure Big Cat? We can do something else if you want.” Dan suggested.   
He didn’t know why Arin was so interested in alcohol at the moment. Arin shook his head.  
“No it’s okay! It’ll be fun.”

Dan unlocked the door to his apartment with the unsteady animator clinging to his shoulders. They stumbled into the apartment while Dan supported most of Arin’s weight.  
“Hey Ar. You gotta walk now. The couch isn’t too far away.” Dan encouraged Arin to shuffle over to the couch where he plopped face first. Dan sighed as Arin lazily tried to get comfortable. He laid a blanket over top of him and stroked his hair and made his way to his own room. He pulled out his phone and called Suzy, on the second ring she picked up.  
“Hello?” She answered.  
“Hey Scuze. Listen, y’know how Arin and I went out after recording today? Well, he had a little too much to drink.” Dan explained.  
“What did he have one and pass out?” Suzy asked half joking but Dan scoffed.  
“Sorta. He ordered a beer and once he was halfway through his second he was already gone.” he told her.  
“Oh jeeze. Well that make sense, he never drinks so he has no tolerance.” She sighed.  
“Is he okay though?”  
“Yeah, he’s on the couch now. I’m going to let him sleep it off.” Dan sat on the side of his bed.  
“Okay, thanks Dan. Have a good rest of your night and hope things go okay.” Suzy thanked.  
“Anytime Scuze. You get some sleep okay?” Dan asked.  
“You too. Goodnight.” The hung up. 

Dan placed the phone on his nightstand and quietly made his way to the living room. Arin was snoring which Dan was happy about. Once he made sure Arin was comfortable on the couch he went back to his own room, striped down to his boxers and climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
It was very early in the morning when Dan was stirred awake. He rolled over and was greeted by a very warm form next to him. He sat up alarmed to find out that it was Arin. But that wasn’t the weird part, the weird part was that Arin was wearing absolutely nothing.  
“What the hell Arin!” Dan exclaimed. Arin looked up at Dan just as confused as he was.  
“Huh?” He asked. Dan couldn’t even make eye contact with him.  
“Arin! Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” He asked very red in the face. Arin sat up and looked around.  
“Why….are you in my house?” Arin asked.  
“Arin! This is my apartment. Remember? You and I went out and insisted on drinking. You barely got through two beers and got us kicked out.” Dan explained. 

Arin leaned against the headboard as he thought over what he was just told. Dan looked at Arins form and concentrated a little to hard on not becoming hard. Having Arin naked in his bed is something that he’d always wanted, but the current circumstances are not ideal for Dan to be thinking with his dick.  
“S-so…does Suzy…” Arin ran his fingers through his hair as he struggled to think.  
“Suzy knows you’re here.” Dan told him which seemed to calm the younger man. They sat in silence for a little longer than they both wanted.  
“My head hurts so bad Danny…” Arin whined as he laid back down on the bed. Dan sighed and stroked Arin’s hair.  
“You’re probably getting a hang over. Let me get you some water and painkillers. 

Dan climbed over Arin to get off the bed but was stopped once Dan was completely hovering Arin. He was straddling the younger man. Arin’s arms wrapped around his neck and they made eye contact. Both men were blushing and felt each others hearts pound against their chest. Dan could feel his cock harden while he body was so close to Arin’s and he prayed to every god that Arin didn’t notice. Arin smirked as he shifted under Dan.  
“This…is nice…” He sighed. Dan sucked in a sharp breath as he shuddered.  
“A-Arin….” Dan whispered. Arin gently ran his fingers through Dan’s hair which was his undoing. 

Dan leaned closer to Arin and gently met lips with him. Dan took in a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around Arin’s back and pulled him closer. Their bodies connected and they studied each other more intimately. Arin’s skin was very smooth and his hair silky as Dan ran his fingers over Arin. Arin kept a good grip on Dan’s hair tugging very lightly whenever Dan found a sensitive spot on him. He nipped at Arin’s bottom lip as he pulled away, panting.  
“This is nice…but…I-I think you need to rest some more.” Dan said regretfully. Arin sighed and nodded.  
“I’m sorry…I just..” Arin looked away as Dan gently kissed Arin.   
“I gotcha Big Cat. Hangovers suck, but don’t worry Daddy’s got you.” He smirked as he got off the bed and left the room, leaving Arin with a red face and a hard cock.


	18. NinjaRaptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Saiq2004
> 
> "Just Once"

Arin and Brian stared at each other in silence recapping what brought them to this moment. For the past few weeks Brian and Arin can both tell that there was some attraction between the two men. Brian would absentmindedly play with Arin’s hair whenever they were around each other while Arin would cuddle close to Brian whenever they were recording. Neither man wanted to admit what was happening because they both were feeling confused as to where this attraction came from. Arin was the first to make a move.

They were recording and he mentioned the D club and how Brian should become a member. Brian, ignoring how tight his pants got at the thought said that he didn’t need to be in a club if he wants to see dick. He has his own ways to get what he wants.  
“Oh yeah? So if you wanted to see my dick what would you do?” Arin teased, trying to hide the fact he was blushing. Brian leaned in close to Arin and practically growled.  
“ If I wanted to see your dick Arin, I’d pin you down on this couch right now and make you show me.”  
“Do it then. Just once.” Arin replied.

Now here they were, Brian hovering over top of Arin in the recording room. Both had labored breath, hair askew and red in the face. Arin’s shirt was riding up his torso while most of the buttons of Brian’s shirt have been undone. Brian gently stroked Arin’s hair as Arin turned his head to kiss Brian’s hand gently. Brian smiled and sighed as he sat up and looked down at Arin.  
“How was that?” He asked. Arin supported his weight on his hands and looked at Brian.  
“I…It was nice….can we keep going?” Arin asked. Brian smirked and shook his head.  
“I dunno Arin…” He admitted but was cut off when Arin suddenly kissed him. Their lips lingered together for a moment before Brian reluctantly pulled away.  
“Just once…” Arin sighed. Brian pinned Arin back down onto the couch and invaded his mouth with his tongue. Arin wrapped his arms around Brian and pulled him close as he nibbled at the older man’s neck. Brian pulled onto Arin’s hair causing Arin to groan loudly.  
“You’re so pretty y’know that?” Brian asked as he slid his hand up Arin’s shirt and placed kisses down his torso to his waistline. 

Arin’s hips writhed while Brian teased him.  
“You’re pretty eager.” Brian smirked as he ran his hands over Arin’s thighs.  
“You’re killing me Bri.” Arin groaned as he clutched onto the couch and felt his cock twitch when he heard Brian chuckle.  
“If this is how you’re behaving now I’d love to see you when I’m not holding back.” He told the animator.  
“You’re holding back?” Arin exclaimed. He threw his head back and nearly screamed when Brian lightly bit the inside of Arin’s thigh.  
“Of course I am. There is no way you’d be able to handle me full on.” Brian groaned as he teased Arin, drinking in all the subtle movement and noises Arin was making because of him.  
“P-please Brian….don’t hold back.” Arin begged. Brian sat up and looked intently at Arin, he smirked.  
“Just once?” Brian asked. Arin giggled.  
“Yeah…just once.”


	19. Our First Time Egoflapbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Anon:for prompts, Egoflapbang, where its Dan’s first time being with Suzy and he nervous (maybe worried about how he compares to Arin?), so Arin plays voyeur and coaches Dan from the sidelines (whilst jack'n)? Thank you :). 
> 
> NSFW

Dan stood at the food of the bed nervously. He was already down to his boxers while Suzy and Arin were sitting on the bed. Arin was kneeling behind Suzy kneading her chest while smirking at him.  
“Why don’t you come over here?” Suzy purred as she beckoned to Dan. Dan blushed as his body reacted to the gesture. He was nervous though, he had been with Arin a few times and only recently been incorporated into Arin and Suzy’s marriage. 

Dan and Suzy shared a few intimate moments but nothing coming close to anything sexual. Seeing Arin and Suzy on the bed at the same time however made Dan second guess himself, like he was intruding on the two of them. He shifted his stance and looked away from them.  
“What’s the matter?” Arin asked. Dan looked back to see Arin and Suzy giving him a concerned look.  
“Is this something you want to do?” Suzy got up and held onto Dan’s hand. 

He sighed and felt better with the physical contact. It made him feel wanted.  
“I do want to do this…I just…want to make you happy.” Dan said. Suzy hugged Dan and Arin spoke up.  
“I have an idea.” Dan and Suzy turned toward him.  
“Why don’t you just focus on Suzy and I’ll tell you what to do?” He offered.  
“Oh that’s a good idea honey!” Suzy smiled as she bent over to kiss her husband.  
“But what about you Ar?” Dan asked as Suzy lead him to the bed.  
“Don’t worry, I got myself covered.” Arin said as he palmed himself. 

Dan smirked as he watched Arin but directed his attention to Suzy when she began to nibble at his neck. Dan closed his eyes and let out a soft moan.  
“Straddle Dan, Suzy.” Arin said. His voice sounded different though. It was lower and very commanding, something Dan wasn’t use to and it excited him. Suzy did as she was told and straddled Dan.  
“What next Sir?” Suzy asked and Dan shivered. Suzy’s voice was too innocent sounding for a sentence like that. Dan looked over to see Arin sitting in a chair close to the bed stroking himself as he gazed at the two of them. Dan’s faced heated up, the look in Arin’s eyes made him excited, he has never seen this side of him before. 

Suzy wiggled onto Dan’s hips causing him to thrust up at the sudden stimulation.  
“He’s so hard Arin.” Suzy smirked as Dan griped onto the sheets.  
“He’s probably hard because he has such a beautiful woman on top of him.” Arin said.  
“T-That’s not the only reason.” Dan gasped as Suzy lightly kissed him and nibbled his neck.  
“Oh really? What’s the other reason?” Arin asked. Dan looked over at Arin.  
“Being watched by you is a super turn on.” Dan sighed as Suzy grounded harder into him.  
“Stop teasing him Suzy.” Arin told her and she stopped.  
“What do you want us to do then?” She asked. Arin sighed as he kept a firm hand on his dick as he started at his wife and lover.  
“Dan. You keep saying how much you love cunnalingus on the show. Show me and Suzy how much you love it.” He said firmly. Dan’s dick twitched.  
“O-Okay.”

Suzy shifted off of Dan to lay on her back while Dan lowed himself to Suzy’s hips. He looked up at Suzy. She smiled at him as he ran her fingers through his hair and tugged. Dan groaned as he gripped onto each of her thy’s.  
“Suzy is so impatient.” Arin smiled as he kept a slow steady pace on his cock. Suzy looked over at Arin.  
“You love it babe.” She teased. Dan lightly touched Suzy in between her legs and was surprised how wet she actually was. Suzy smiled and tugged on Dan’s hair again. 

Dan slid her underwear to the side and fell in over with the sight and smell of her. His heart pounded. Not wasting any time he ran his tongue around her, lapping her up while she practically screamed and clutched onto Dan’s hair pushing him forward into her. Dan clutched onto Suzy’s legs as he vigorously went to work on her with his tongue.  
“How is he Suzy?” He heard Arin asked breathlessly.  
“S-So good! Ahh!” Suzy moaned. Dan lifted his hips up to grab onto his cock while he pleased Suzy.  
“Not yet Dan.” Arin stopped him. “You need to wait your turn.” Dan groaned into Suzy and worked harder on her. The beautiful noises she was making and the dominant attitude Arin had was doing a lot for him. He wanted to release himself but he needed to do what Arin told him to do.

Suzy pulled on Dan’s hair as his tongue entered her, wrapping her legs around Dan’s shoulders.  
“You’re doing so good, Dan.” Arin said. Dan tried to look up to see him but was unable to look at him while he ate Suzy out. Suzy was panting as she gripped onto Dan and trusted her lips a little. Dan groaned, he was hard and aching to be touched and not being able to touch himself was torture.  
“A-Arin.” Dan moaned.  
“What is it kitten?” He answered.  
“L-Let me fuck Suzy.” He begged.  
“Get up.” Arin ordered. 

Dan did as he was told and wiped his mouth with the back of his hands as he looked down at Suzy. Her face was flushed and her chest rose and fell with each labored breath She opened her legs for Arin as he inserted one finger into her. Dan watched as Suzy writhed on the bed at Arin’s touch.  
“How was he darling?” Arin asked as he fingered her.  
“So good.” Suzy moaned as she grasped onto the bedsheets. Dan felt his cock throb when she said that. He loved being praised in the bedroom and seeing Suzy react to his performance was especially satisfying. Arin quickly removed his fingers from her as she whined in protest. Arin reached into the beside table and threw Dan a condom.

“Put it on.” He told him as he pulled out pair of handcuffs. As Dan rolled on the condom, shuddering at the sensation he watched as Arin handcuffed Suzy’s hands together.  
“I-I’m ready.” Dan told Arin as he crawled closer to his lovers. Arin moved out of the way.  
“Okay Dan. You’re going to hold Suzy’s hands over her head and fuck her as hard as you want.” Arin told him. Dan looked down at Suzy who had a large smile on her face as she spread her legs further apart. He looked down to see her swollen lips ready for him. Arin grabbed the back of Dan’s neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. Dan embraced the kiss and let Arin explore his mouth.  
“If you don’t make my wife cum super fucking hard Daniel, we’re going to have a problem.” Arin grunted as he began to work himself again. Dan leaned over Suzy and kissed her as he slowly slid his way inside her. Keeping his right hand on Suzy’s handcuffs to keep them over her head he began to thrust into her slowly. Suzy whined as she grinded into him.

“He’s so slow.” Suzy complained.  
“Why don’t you just be happy that you’re being fucked?” Dan asked quietly as he picked up his pace a little and moaned when he felt Suzy clench around him.  
“Good retort Dan.” Arin said as he gazed at Suzy.  
“Be happy you’re being fucked at all babe.” He said sternly.  
“The both of you suck.” Suzy moaned. Dan decided that he wanted it as much as Suzy and trusted into her faster, causing her to emit beautiful sounds that made his heart flutter.  
“Ahh! Yes! Oh fuck yes!” Suzy praised. Dan titled his head back and screwed his eyes shut as he panted. Each thrust bringing him closer to climax but he wanted to make Suzy cum first.  
“You feel so good Suzy.” Dan said.  
“How good does she feel?” Arin asked. Dan looked over to see Arin working himself with the same rhythm as Dan’s thrusts.  
“So warm.” Dan moaned as he bit down onto her collar bone. Suzy screamed as she clenched around Dan.  
“I’m going to cum!” She warned. Dan felt Suzy clench around him and squirt around him. His thrusts became erratic at the new sensation, stuttering to a stop as he came inside her. The both of them could her Arin whimper as he came last. Dan pulled out of her and disposed of the condom and collapsed next to her. Arin walked over to the bed, took of Suzy’s handcuffs and laid next to Dan.

Dan smiled as he wrapped both of his arms around his lovers. He was so happy. Suzy had her eyes closed as she nuzzled into Dan’s chest and Arin laid his head on Dan’s shoulder.  
“I love you guys.” Dan sighed. Arin and Suzy sat up and smiled at him. They both leaned in and gave him a kiss on the each side of his face.  
“I love you too Dan.” Arin smiled.   
“Same here.” Suzy said. Arin pulled the blanket over them and they snuggled close together as they fell asleep.


	20. Sick Egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a drabble I did for myself haha
> 
> It's a sickfic that takes place in my Muse AU
> 
> This particular scene takes place in between 'Light of my Life" and 'Holding you in my Arms"

Arin sat in the kitchen drinking his morning coffee when Barry came into the room.  
“Dude, I think your fiance is pregnant.” Barry said as he sat across from Arin who looked up confused.  
“I can think of several things wrong with that statement.” He said.  
“Well, Dan has been in the bathroom all morning, throwing up.” Barry told him. 

Arin got up and walked towards the bathroom. Dan was still sleeping by the time he woke up so he decided not to bother him and let him sleep. Once he reached the bathroom he knocked on the door.  
“Dan?” He asked.  
“Uh….Arin.” Dan groaned. He didn’t sound like himself. His voice was raspy and low.  
“Can I come in?” Arin grabbed onto the door handle.  
“No. It’s gross in here.” Dan said. Arin rolled his eyes.  
“Barry told me you’ve been throwing up and I want to be sure you’re okay.” Arin said. 

There was a moment of silence before Arin felt the doorknob turn and he stepped inside.  
Dan was kneeling in front of the toilet, he looked sick. His eyes were glassy and his face was flushed. He set the lid down and placed his head against it.  
“What’s the matter babe?” Arin asked placing his hand on Dan’s forehead. It was very warm.  
“I dunno. Woke up like this.” Dan told him. “I’ve never felt like this before.”  
“Pregnant!” Barry laughed as he stood at the doorway.  
“Dude not now, Dan’s just sick.” Arin told him as he rummaged through their medicine cabinet, grabbing a thermometer.  
“Barry. Can you start some hot water for me please? I want Dan to drink some tea.” Arin asked.  
“Yeah sure, I gotcha.” Barry nodded as he left the doorway. Arin held up the thermometer.  
“Do you know what this is?” He asked. Dan lazily gazed at it and shook his head ‘no’.  
“This is called a thermometer. It reads your body temperature to find out if you are running a fever or not.” Arin explained. 

Since Dan had become mortal recently Arin wasn’t sure what he did and didn’t know about anything modern.  
“Okay. What do I do with it?” Dan asked.  
“Open your mouth and hold it under your tongue.” Arin instructed. Dan opened his mouth and let Arin put it in. After a few moments it beeped and Arin took it out to read it.  
“Okay, it’s 99.5. That’s a fever.” Arin grabbed onto Dan and helped him stand up. He led Dan to the bedroom.  
“Do you feel anything else besides nausea?” Arin asked.  
“Not really…just tired and a little cold.” Dan explained. Arin nodded.  
“Okay. I’ll need you to put on some fresh clothes and lay down.” Arin told him. Dan nodded and did as he was told while Arin left the room.

As he was making tea for Dan, he was making a mental list of things to get for Dan to help him feel better.  
“How do you break a fever?” Arin asked as he held the tea in his hands.  
“Honestly, sweat it out.” Barry told him. Arin nodded.  
“Okay. I’m going to get him some medicine anyway and hopefully it’ll help.” Arin walked back to the bedroom to see Dan sitting in the side of the bed with his head in-between his knees.  
“Are you going to throw up again, Dan?” Arin asked.  
“I dunno….” Dan groaned. Arin set the mug down and helped Dan lay in bed.  
“Listen Dan. I made you some tea and I am going to the store to get you some medicine. You need to drink all of your tea and don’t get up from bed okay?” Arin instructed. Dan stared up at him as he held onto his hand.  
“But I want you here with me.” Dan whined.  
“I know but I want you to get better.” Arin stood up and kissed his forehead.  
“I’ll be back before you know it.”

Arin tried to spend as little time out as possible but his efforts were futile due to a long line and traffic. By the time he got back home, Dan was sleeping with an empty mug beside him. He set the medicine down next to the mug and felt Dan’s forehead. It was still a little warm. Dan stirred at the touch and opened his eyes and smiled.  
“Hi Arin.” He said.  
“Hi Dan.” Arin laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “How do you feel?” He asked.  
“Not nauseous, but crappy.” Dan told him as he shut his eyes again. Arin grabbed the medicine and handed it to Dan, then handed him some orange juice.  
“Take this and wash it down with that.” Arin instructed. Dan propped himself up and did was Arin said and laid back down.  
“You should feel better soon.” Arin said as he held Dan’s hand.  
“I hope so.” Dan sighed shutting hid eyes.  
“Need anything else?” Arin asked.  
“Just you…” Dan mumbled. Arin smiled as he crawled into bed with Dan and held him close.  
“You better not get me sick.” He joked.  
“If I do, I’ll be sure to take care of you.” Dan smiled a bit as Arin stroked his hair, drifting off to sleep.


	21. Wanted and Needed Polybomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lygerzero14: Before joining the grumps, Brian feels like he is losing Dan. Dan’s constantly talking about his other boyfriend Arin and the others. Brian feels left out. Like Dan will move on. On a visit to the states, Dan and Arin let Brian know just how important he is to them. (Can have Arin ask him to join grumps)

Brian’s phone rang and he became excited to see his boyfriend’s name come up on the screen.  
“Hey Dan, how you doing?” Brian answered.  
“Hey baby! Just wanted to call and see how you were doing.” Dan said. Brian lived in England teaching theoretical physics while Dan was in California taking care of their band and doing a let’s play show.  
“I’m fine, work was a little stressful but fine. What about you?” Brian asked.  
“Going great! Just got finished recording with Arin and we were going to grab something to eat.” Brian could tell Dan was grinning and it annoyed him.  
“Oh alright.” Brian knew what was coming,   
Dan went off on a tangent on how in sync him and Arin were while they recorded, and how hard Arin made him laugh, and how Arin inspires him. Brian didn’t mind at first, he knows Arin and he liked him. They even put out a collaborative album with him and Dan that did wonderfully. But when he came back to England to teach, all Dan talked about was Arin and his let’s play job. When Dan told Brian that he was starting to see Arin he didn’t mind at first, he was happy Dan found someone that made him happy while he was in England.

However, Brian felt like he was losing Dan. He was happy that Dan was happy living his dream, but he felt like they were drifting apart. Since Brian lived in a different country he wasn’t around a lot and he was afraid that Dan will decided to move on in his life without him, and it hurt a lot.  
“Anyway Brian! Gotta question for ya.” Dan’s voice snapped him back to reality.  
“What is it honey?” Brian asked.  
“You’re coming into town soon right?”  
“Y-Yeah, for the con. It’ll be fun.” Brian told him.  
“Alright! Well, I gotta go. Talk to you later. Love you!” Dan bid his farewell and Brian sighed as he set his phone down, thinking of seeing Dan excited him but also worried him since Arin would be there. He was worried that Arin would have more of Dan’s attention. He got along with Arin and Dan’s other friends fine, but he was still worried.  
~~  
When Brian got off the plane the first person to greet him was Dan. He ran up and gave Brian a hug and a kiss with Arin not too far behind him.  
“I missed you Brian.” Dan held Brian close which made his heart swell up and returned the hug. He was more than happy to see Dan, to hold him close and take in his presence. He savored it every time he came to visit. He looked over at Arin who was smiling. Brian broke the hug and the three men left the airport.  
“How was the flight?” Arin asked as he drove. Dan was in the passenger’s seat and Brian was in the back.  
“Flight was fine. Happy to be here and excited for the con.” Brian looked over at Dan who turned to smile at him.  
“Happy you’re here too.” Dan said.  
“There’s actually something we wanted to ask you.” Arin said.  
“What is it?” Brian asked. Before Arin could answer Dan’s phone rang.  
“Oh hang on I gotta take this.” While Dan took his phone call Brian and Arin sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

 

“Aaah! AHH! Brian!”  
Brian grabbed onto Dan’s hair and pulled as he thrusted harder into him. His thrusts became more erratic as he felt Dan tighten around him. Dan clutched onto the bedsheets as he came and Brian followed him and collapsed onto the sheets. Brian opened his arms inviting Dan to cuddle and he cuddled close to him.  
“I love you Dan.” Brian sighed.  
“I love you too Brian.” Dan nuzzled close to Brian’s chest. Brian loved moments like this. He loved having Dan to himself and not hearing about Arin. Dan sat up and stretched.  
“Ready for tomorrow?” Dan asked.  
“Yeah.” They were planning on starting their day early to get together with Arin and practice their performance for the con that weekend. Brian looked at Dan who was staring at his phone. His heart twinged, he knew Dan was talking to Arin. He got jealous that even though they were in a room together sharing a bed, Arin still had Dan’s attention. Brian turned away from Dan as he tried to block Arin from his mind.  
~~  
The three men sat in the Hanson living room going over new material for their next album. The con was a few days away but they wanted to spend some time working since Brian was in the country. Brian watched as Dan eagerly wrote down everything Arin was saying. He didn’t deny that the two of them had a chemistry and worked well with one another. He sat quietly and watched the two of them and his heart hurt. Dan was really happy, probably the most happy since they met and it was because of Arin that he was that happy. Arin is what made Dan happy.  
Brian wasn’t needed.

“Brian?” He looked over to see Arin and Dan staring at him.  
“You okay?” Arin asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Brian leaned in closer to the table.  
“Oh Arin! We never told Brian.” Dan exclaimed and Arin sighed.  
“Oh my god we didn’t!” Arin moved to sit next to Brian, Dan sat on the other side. Brian’s heart raced, this was it. Dan was going to tell him that he was going to end their relationship, end the band and move on with Arin, leaving Brian alone.  
“Brian, we’ve been talking and we wanted offer you a full time job on the show.” Arin stated. 

Brian started at him.  
“W-What?”  
“Do you want to be on the show with us?” Dan asked.  
“Really?” Brian was in disbelieve.  
“Yeah! You’re awesome to work with and it’d be nice to have you around.” Arin placed his hand on Brian’s shoulder.  
“Do you really mean that?” Brian asked.  
“Yeah Brian.” Dan laughed. Brian sniffled and the two other men became worried.  
“Are you crying Brian?” Dan asked. Brian looked down and shook his head.  
“No…I’m relieved.” He said.  
“Why?” Arin asked. Brian took in a deep breath.  
“Because I’ve been so worried that Dan was going to leave me behind.” Dan cocked his head to the side.  
“Why would you think that?” Dan asked.  
“Because all you’ve been talking about lately is Arin and how much fun you are having on the show and with living so far away I’ve been scared that you’ll decided to leave me and just focus on Arin.” tears were silently rolling down Brian’s face as he poured his heart out to his boyfriend. 

Before he realized it Arin had his arms wrapped around him and rested his head on Brian’s back while Dan took his hands and leaned in to a kiss.  
“Brian. I would never ever leave you. I love you so much, and I love Arin. I love the both of you.” Dan said slowly as he stroked Brian’s face. Brian composed himself and gently placed his hand over Arin’s.  
“I’m sorry I let jealousy get the better of me.” he said. Arin nuzzled his head on Brian’s shoulder.  
“Don’t be. It’s understandable. I mean look at Dan, I’d feel the same way.” Arin smiled which made Dan and Brian laugh.  
“Oh my god dude, stop.” Dan said as he leaned in to give Brian and Arin a kiss.  
“I love both of you, and would love if you said you’d take the job Brian.” Brian smiled and nodded.  
“I think I will.” Brian agreed. Dan embraced him.  
“Good. That makes me happy.” Brian looked at Arin who was smiling at him. His heart pounded. He was happy that his worries were put to rest and he had Dan, and maybe in time, he would have Arin as well.


	22. Nicotine and Gravy One Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short lil diddy for Egobangers Vampire!Dan AU 
> 
> based off a tumblr post about vampires ^_^

Arin was on break as he looked at his phone. His new vampire boyfriend Dan was currently at his apartment waiting for Arin to get done work, he was actually surprised that the vampire wasn’t stalking his work waiting for him to get done. Arin had to work during the day so Dan was sleeping by the time Arin had to leave. He had come over last night to show Arin his new nipple piercings and he ended up having the best sex of his life. For whatever reason Dan knew exactly how to work Arin and he sort of loved being Dan’s fucktoy, boyfriend or not. He decided to text Dan just as his break was finishing.

Arin: Hey baby. Almost done work, can’t wait to see you when I get home.  
Arin was wondering if his text sounded too sappy or needy. Their relationship was new and he wasn’t sure what kind of boyfriend Dan was. He lived for hundreds of years so there has some relationship experience, even though Dan had said it has been a long time since he has been in a relationship. As he clocked out and checked his phone and saw Dan’s reply  
Dan: Can’t wait. ;3

Arin giggled at the idea of Dan using a cat faced emoji as he drove home. Even though Dan was a very powerful and feared figured in this town he had a soft side to him which Arin found very cute. Probably one of the reasons he found himself attracted to him. When he got home and walked inside the apartment was dark and quiet. He looked around confused.  
“Dan?” he called.  
“Bedroom.” He heard his voice call from the other side of the apartment. Arin walked into the bedroom to see Dan sit up from the bed as he yawned.  
“Have you been asleep all day?” Arin asked. Dan nodded. 

This was the first time Arin had seen Dan with his hair down. He usually wore it in a high ponytail, but now it was an out of control mop of hair sitting on his head. He knew Dan’s hair was curly but with his hair down he realized how curly it actually was, and how long it was, it went past his shoulders. Seeing a sleepy vampire sitting up in his bed with a mess of hair made Arin’s heart pound with how cute his new boyfriend actually was. Not just appealing, which he was, he was dripping with sex, but seeing a vulnerable side made Arin appreciate the softer side of him, nipple piercings or not. He smiled as Dan yawned again running his long fingers through his hair, making it messier.

“Oh my god, Dan.” Arin laughed.  
“What?” Dan asked.  
“Your hair is so messed up! You should like go look in ah….uh.” Arin stopped himself. He realized too late what he was going to say and who he was saying it too. Dan didn’t miss it and he glared at Arin in response.  
“Go look in a what, Arin?” Dan asked. He was staring daggers into him.  
“Uhh…” Arin rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. Arin found himself backed against the wall. Dan had both of his hands on either side of Arin’s head and was glaring.  
“I want to hear you say it.” Arin knew he was caught so he decided to give Dan what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck and pulled him into a rough kiss and grinned.  
“Mirror.”


	23. Rave Egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone while I was waiting at line at animeNEXT

Arin wasn’t much if a social person. He liked to talk to people and make friends. But in in a huge social gathering he was a wallflower, which is why he was surprised he was talked into attending the con rave.

He and his friends Barry, Suzy, Holly and Ross were all having a great time. They all stood in a circle and danced together. Arin was more fascinated by the mob of dancers jumping and throwing glow sticks around. As he looked over the crowd his eyes fell on one particular dancer.

The dancer was a very tall lanky man, probably around his age, if not a little older. He wore a blue fishnet shirt and trip pants and had several multicolored glow sticks on each arm. Arin watched the man’s hips moved to the beat of the music almost perfectly. There was something about this man that kept Arins attention, but he couldn’t figure out what. His heart sank when they man opened his eyes and they made eye contact. He could feel himself blush as the man smiled and made his way over to Arin.  
“Hey! Wanna dance?” the man yelled over the music, hips still swerving to the song.  
“I-I….uh.” Arin looked away, he was nervous that this attractive man was asking him to dance. He wasn’t sure how to respond. He wanted to dance with him but couldn’t find the words to tell him. The man stopped dancing, grabbed his hands and leaned in toward his ear.  
“Come get some water with me.” the man said loud enough for Arin to hear. Arin nodded as the man lead them out of the rave.

Arin felt a weight lifted off his shoulders as he left the dark, loud dance floor. He was lead to a water cooler as he could take in more of the man’s appearance in the light. He was very attractive and had pointed features and had dark hair and eyes. The man smiled as he handed Arin some water.  
“Is this your first rave?” He asked. Arin nodded as he took a sip of the water.  
“Was I that obvious?” Arin asked.  
“A little honestly.” the man laughed and Arin blushed, the man’s laugh was lovely.  
“What’s your name?” the man asked.  
“I’m Arin.” Arin said.  
“Well Arin, I’m Dan and this isn’t my first rave and if you need a dance partner I can help you out.” The man gulped down another cup of water.

Arin thought about it for a moment. There was something about Dan that made Arin want to dance with him. Maybe he was entranced by the way Dan had moved before, or how he offered to be his dance partner instead of grinding up against him. Also, Dan was very attractive and Arin wanted to be close to him.  
“Sure.” he agreed.

Dan held tightly onto Arin’s hand as he guided them back to the dance floor. Arin got nevus as they got close to the crowd of people, but Dan stopped right at the edge. Dan face Arin and smiled as he snapped a glows tick onto his wrist.  
“Just let your body move on its own, don’t think about how you look, just feel the energy.” Dan instructed as he closed his eyes and began to dance. Arin watched Dan move and slowly began to move with him. He felt awkward at first but slowly found his own rythmn and actually started to have a good time. At one point Dan positioned himself behind Arin and he blushed at the way Dan’s body was moving with his, he wasn’t complaining though.

By the end of the night Dan and Arin were sweaty and laughing with one another. They walked out of the rave holding each other as they came off the high and adrenaline of the dance.  
“Have fun?” Dan asked as they leaned against the wall.  
“Yeah! That was a lot of fun. Thank you Dan.” Arin said as he smiled at Dan, who had a huge grin on his face.  
“Anytime man, everyone deserves to experience a rave to tell absolute fullest.” Dan sank to the floor and Arin followed. Dan wrapped his arm around Arin and rested his head on top of Arin’s.  
“Maybe if we’re lucky we can dance together again at the next convention.” He said. Arin blushed at the affectionate gesture Dan was presenting. They were both sweaty and exhausted and even though he had just met Dan, he felt like an old friend.  
“Well hey, maybe we can. Want my phone number?” Arin couldn’t believe what he was saying.  
“Sure.” Dan grabbed his phone and handed it to Arin. Arin typed in his number and handed it back to Dan.  
“Thanks! I’ll text you in the morning.” Dan leaned in and kissed Arin on the cheek.  
“Talk to you soon.” he waved goodbye, leaving Arin to meet up with his friends with a bright red face.

The next morning Arin woke up to a text from an unknown number and smiled when he realized who it was.

“Good morning beautiful, sleep well?”


	24. Night Off- Rubberdoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fairylightsandflowers: You're rubberdoop is what I live for, could you write snuggles and being cute and domestic???

Ross went through the mental checklist in his mind to make sure he had everything. He had snacks, soda, some candy, movies, and blankets, everything that they needed for tonight. As he was setting up Netflix, he heard his boyfriend, Barry, come into the living room.  
“Everything ready?” He asked. Ross smiled at Barry. He had just gotten out of the shower and was still drying his hair. He wore a loose fitting shirt and pajama pants.

They both have had very long and demanding weeks at the office and a movie night in is something that they both desperately needed to decompress.  
“Yeah, just about. All we need is you.” Ross said as he wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist and pulled him into a kiss. Barry smiled against Ross’ mouth and kissed him back.  
“Well, you have me, let’s get started.” Barry skipped over to the couch and wrapped himself in a blanket.  
Ross took his spot next to Barry, wrapped his arm around him and put on the first movie, Lord of the Rings.  
“Do you think we’re gonna get through all of them?” Barry asked as the credits started to roll.  
“Maybe. But only if we don’t sleep and don’t go to work tomorrow,” Ross joked. Barry nudged his shoulder with his head.

“I know.” He said. Barry nudged himself closer to Ross and tightened his grip on Ross’ torso.  
“What’s up?” Ross asked as he looked at Barry. He sighed and laid his head onto his chest.  
“Nothing’s up. I’m just so happy right now.” Barry said. Ross laughed.  
“That’s good. When you’re happy, I’m happy.” Ross replied as he lightly kissed the top of Barry’s head.

They cuddled on the couch in silence and watched the movie and towards the end, Barry sat up and looked Ross in they eye.  
“Hey, can I talk to you about something?” He asked. Ross looked worried as he paused the movie.  
“Sure, babe, what is it?” He asked. Barry held onto Ross’ hands and took a deep breath.  
“I love you, okay?” Barry said.  
“W-what’s this about?” Ross was beginning to worry at Barry’s vague wording.  
“It’s nothing bad! It’s just…I really love you, Ross, and I just wanted to make sure that you knew.” Barry explained. 

Ross let out a laugh.  
“I know you love me, Barry. I love you too.” He said trying to lighten the mood but Barry shook his head.  
“I know, and I know that you know. But, I just felt the need to say it out loud y’know?” Barry’s face turned red as he looked away from Ross.  
Ross smiled as he turned Barry’s face to face his own and gently kissed his lips.  
“I get ya, Barry.” Ross said.  
“I just love you so much, Ross, and I feel like I don’t say it enough with working so much. I just get so caught up in life that I feel like sometimes I gotta stop and make sure the people I love know I care.” Barry kissed him and hugged him close. Ross was silent as he tightly returned Barry’s embrace.  
“I know exactly how you feel Barry. I feel that way too. That’s why nights like this are my favorite.” Ross gently stroked Barry’s hair.  
“I promise we’ll have more nights like this. We have the rest of our lives for nights like this.” Ross promised as he kissed Barry again.  
“I love you, Barry.” He said.  
“I love you too, Ross.” Barry smiled as they got comfortable on the couch again.  
“Ready to finish the movie?” Ross asked.  
“Definitely.” Barry replied.


	25. We Love You Polygrumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are two anon requests in one since they were sort of similar! Very Rosscentric. Comfort with a lot of cuddles! No specific pairing or anything but maybe so lowkey RubberBrian?

Cons were always a huge confusing mess, trying to organize nine people was always a hassle, but doable. The Grumps were used to it. Con season always had them double or triple booked for a few weeks. They had a system in place to keep them all on the same page and it seemed to work.  
Ross sat on his hotel bed as Suzy went over the schedule for the day. They had a panel together in the afternoon and a NSP concert that night. Ross was doodling on his schedule when Suzy spoke up.  
“Ross, are you paying attention?” She asked  
“Yes, mother,” he teased.  
“Ross, you’re such an ass.” Dan laughed. 

Ross grinned at his friend. He loved giving them all a hard time because it was all in good fun. He really did love his friends and would do anything for them, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t mess with them daily. The only person who could top Ross in terms of annoyance was Brian. Ross thinks that’s why they click so well. They both love to torture their friends. Annoying their friends is fun, but annoying them with Brian is better.

The panel started off pretty well. There was a lot of energy and the crowd seemed really pumped to be there. Q&A started and for the most part the questions were pretty good. Some got a lot of laughs and others were really insightful. There was only a few questions that seemed to step over a boundary for them. Ross stepped in at that point, whenever he noticed that any of them got an inappropriate question he would jump in to draw the attention onto him, and not the question. It would take the pressure off one of his friends and get a few laughs, maybe a few ‘god dammits Ross!’ too.

When the panel was over, they decided to go to grab something to eat before they all got ready for the concert. As they were walking out of the building, Ross saw a restroom.  
“Hey, guys, wait up for me! Gotta piss.” He quickly ran into the bathroom. It was empty so Ross quickly did his business. As he was washing his hands, he heard people come into the bathroom.  
“Oh my god, it’s Ross!” one of them exclaimed.  
“Ha-ha, hey guys.” Ross greeted as two fans approached him.  
“God dammit Ross!” the other said.  
“Yep. God dammit Ross, well I gotta go. I hope you guys come to the concert.” Ross began to leave when the two people stopped him.  
“Why do you suck so much Ross?” one asked.  
“What?” Ross asked.  
“You’re always suck a dick to everyone. It isn’t cool!” the other said. They advanced on Ross as he was backed into a wall.  
“Leave me alone.” Ross tried to sidestep them, but was blocked again.  
“You shouldn’t even be in the show anymore. You don’t do anything,” The first one said. 

Ross was on the verge of tears when he saw a pair of familiar faces enter the bathroom.  
Brian and Arin.  
“What are you doing?” Arin asked. The look on his face was angry since Ross was in a corner.  
“Oh my god it’s Arin and Brian!” the first guy said. The two grumps passed them and went over to Ross.  
“Are you okay?” Brian asked. He cupped Ross’ face into his hands and looked him in the eye. Ross was shaking slightly and his eyes were glassy and looked like he was on the verge of tears.  
“Get out of here!” Arin yelled. The force in his voice made the two of them run out of the bathroom. Arin was very gentle and kind, but his voice could be very commanding when he needed it to be. As the two fans ran out of the room, Dan entered, looking at the situation confused and concerned.  
“What’s going on?” He asked. Arin, Dan, and Brian all huddled around Ross, checking him to make sure he was okay.  
“Tell me what happened,” Brian whispered. Ross looked into his eyes and sighed.  
“I-I was just going to the bathroom, and those guys came in and they cornered me and told me how much I suck and shouldn’t be on the show,” Ross said, occasionally pausing to let out a sob. Brian embraced Ross as Arin and Dan helped calm him down.

“Don’t listen to them,” Brian said calmly.  
“We love you Ross,” Arin said as he rubbed his back.  
“Don’t let those guys get to you,” Dan handed Ross a wet paper towel so he could clean himself off.  
“I-I’m sorry I give you guys such a hard time…” Ross cried. Brian held Ross tighter as he cried.  
“We love you, Ross,” Brian said as he kissed the top of his head.  
“Yeah. So what if you give us a hard time? You’re our friend.” Arin said. Ross wiped the tears away and smiled.  
“Really?” He asked.  
“Of course,” Dan said. Ross nodded and smiled.  
“Thanks guys. I love you.”  
~~  
When they all got back home from the con, the Grump family knew what had happened to Ross. He seemed okay, but everyone could tell that it still bothered him on a subconscious level. Ross kept himself busy with working on solo projects and recordings. Rumors has begun to spread over the internet over what happened, most of the stories didn’t have the full story.

One day while Ross was working at his desk, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his chest. He smiled.  
“Hey Brian,” He said.  
“Hey Ross. I just wanted to let you know I love you,” Brian said.  
“I love you too, Brian.” Ross turned and smiled at the older man. Brian grabbed Ross’ hand and lead him to one of the beanbag chairs in the office and eased Ross down onto them. Brian laid next to him and wrapped his arms around him  
“I just wanted to show you how loved you actually are,” Brian said. That was when Suzy came over to them and laid on the other side of Ross, so she was facing him and Brian. She smiled as she nuzzled her face into Ross’s chest.

Ross heart pounded as he nuzzled her back and Brian buried his face into Ross’ neck. At that moment Arin came over and laid his head on Ross lap and held onto Suzy’s hand.   
“Cuddle pile!” Dan yelled as he positioned himself across the top of Brian, Ross and Suzy. He lightly kissed the top of Suzy’s head and lightly pet Ross’ hair. Barry was not far behind as he laid behind Suzy and held her close.  
Ross could feel his heart explode over how much love he was feeling for his friends at this moment. Even if the con didn’t go over so well in the end, his friends still loved him and loved to show it. He loved his friends too, and he couldn’t be happier.


	26. Lets go Out tonight- Ninja Ship Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: “ How about Dan gets a little too drunk at a pub and some stranger tries to take advantage of him but an angry protective Brian won’t let that happen?”

It took a lot of convincing to get Brian to go out for the night. He and his boyfriend Dan had one more day in Portland to sign CD’s and to let off some steam Dan wanted to go to the local bar. Brian was confused since Dan wasn’t a big drinker anymore, but he considered how stressed both of them had been lately and indulged Dan. After they had finished their batch of CD’s for the evening, they drove down to a bar close by. Brian drove and Dan sat in the passenger’s seat. He gently grabbed his hand and smiled.  
“Thanks for coming out with me tonight Bri,” Dan said.  
“No problem Dan. Pretty thing like you shouldn’t be out all alone,” Brian teased as Dan let go of his hand and laughed.  
“Oh my god, dude.” Brian smiled. He loved to make Dan laugh.  
“What? You love it.” Brian parked the car and both of the men exited the car.

They sat down and ordered a couple drinks. Brian made the decision that he would be the designated driver for Dan, so he ordered some food as well. Dan started drinking almost immediately and it didn’t take long before he was full on drunk. Brian encouraged him to eat some food and drink some water, but he didn’t listen. Brian couldn’t handle when Dan got this drunk, so he just let him go.  
“Brian! Dance with me!” Dan slurred as he grabbed Brian’s hand.  
“No way, dude, you’re drunk.” Brian tried to him sit back down, but Dan pulled away from him.  
“Fine. I’ll dance by myself!” Dan sauntered off to the dance floor. 

Brian sighed as he watched Dan. He felt bad leaving Dan alone like that, but at least he was having a good time.  
Brian kept a close watch on Dan as he danced. He sipped on his water and became somewhat hypnotized by Dan’s hips. Something about Dan’s hips always did it for Brian. They moved so perfectly. Brian felt his face get hot as Dan’s shirt rode up a little bit, revealing just a bit of skin right at his waist line. Brian grinned as he noticed the love mark he had given Dan a few nights before. It was still pretty dark and he thinks that he should give Dan more love marks when he sobers up.

Even though Dan was very intoxicated, he was happy that Dan was able to unwind. He watched as Dan danced with a group of girls who were just as drunk as he was. At one point Dan came back to the table to get more to drink and he was right back on the dance floor. There was a man about Dan’s height who began to dance very close to him. Brian locked his eyes on him as Dan danced very liberally against this man. Brian cracked his knuckles as he tried to not let this bother him, but it did. When the song was over, the man lead Dan off the dance for and out of his line of sight, Brian was up in an instant following him.  
Brian saw Dan’s hair disappear behind a door leading outside and he ran towards them. When he left the building, he saw that the man had Dan pressed against the brick wall and he was stroking his cheek.

“You’re beautiful y’know that?” the man asked.  
“Brian says that all the time.” Dan sounded so far gone.  
“Hey!” Brian ran over to them and Dan looked at him with a big smile.  
“Hiiiiii Briiiian!” Dan greeted as the other man took a step back from Brian. He was channeling his inner Ninja Brian. Giving this man a death stare for trying to take advantage of his drunken boyfriend.  
“Hey buddy….” the guy started, but Brian wouldn’t let him finish. He grabbed two fists fulls of the man’s shirt and pulled him so their noses were practically touching. Even though the man was taller than Brian, he was visibly scared.  
“Leave.” Brian growled as the man ran away. Dan stood there confused.  
“Why’d ya do that, Brian?” he asked as he leaned on the shorter man.  
“Dan, you’re drunk. We’re leaving,” Brian said as he lead Dan away. 

Dan tried to argue with him, but Brian wasn’t listening. He was too angry.  
When they got in the car and began to drive, Dan was rubbing his head.  
“Why are we leaving Brian? I was having fun,” Dan whined. Brian stayed silent.  
“Brian!”  
“…”  
“Answer me!” Dan yelled as Brian slammed his hands on the steering wheel.  
“Do you have any idea what just happened?” Brian yelled. Dan stayed silent.  
“Some random stranger was about to take advantage of you because you were drunk!” Brian tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He had to calm down.  
“I-I’m sorry, Brian.” Dan leaned his head on the window and the rest of the ride was spent in silence. The two of them were going to have a hell of a discussion in the morning.


	27. Mark Me Up Egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: hey! i know you probably have alot of fics to work on buttttt i wanna know if you could write a fic about dan and arin hanging out being dude bro's but thennnn dan fall or something *idk make him accident bite arin* and arin accidentally moaning then some nsfw stuff happens! *i know this is dumb but i have a biting kink so yeah im so sorry this is dumb i am way too shy to come off anon, love your fics by the way, your a great writer! again sorry!*

It was one of those days where they had free time. Arin pulled into Dan’s driveway and was excited to enter. The two have them had planned a movie night, just the two of them, since everyone else in their circle had work to do. When he got to the door, Dan had already opened it and had a big smile on his face.  
“Hey Big Cat!” Dan said as he let Arin in.  
“Hey Sexy Kitten.” Arin teased as he entered his friends home. Dan rolled his eyes.  
“Oh my god, Arin.” He laughed.

The two of them walked into the living room. Dan had set up the coffee table up with different kinds of snacks and drinks. Arin noticed how most of it was healthy snacks, like fruits and vegetables. Practically no junk food.  
“You on a diet?” Arin asked as he collapsed on the couch.  
“No. I just know you have been really watching what you have been eating. So I didn’t want to overload you with junk food tonight.” Dan said as he set up the first movie.   
Arin smiled at how considerate Dan was. He was always looking out for his best interest.  
“Aw, thanks Dan. You really do love me.” Arin joked. Dan looked back at Arin and winked.  
“Gotchu covered baby girl.” He said. Arin blushed, he didn’t tell Dan but when he referred to him as ‘baby girl’ it made Arin weak.

Dan took a seat next to Arin as he reached out to grab a strawberry from the tray.  
“Dude, I fucking love strawberries. They’re so delicious.” Arin smiled as he took a huge bite of the ripe fruit.  
“Yeah, I know, me too. I figure I’d get basic stuff because there are just so many different kinds of fruit. I wasn’t sure which you really liked or hated.” Dan said as he grabbed for a handful of blueberries.  
“What movie are we watching?” Arin asked.  
“Deadpool. It just came out and I know you haven’t seen it yet.” Dan said as Arin nodded.  
“Sweet. I’m hype.” Arin ate a few more strawberries and before the opening credits were over they were almost gone.  
“Dude that’s not fair!” Dan protested as he pointed at the strawberry in Arin’s hand. That’s when he realized that it was the last one.  
“I’m sorry dude! Do you want this one?” Arin presented the strawberry to him.  
“Sure.” Dan giggled as he leaned in and took a huge bite of the strawberry.

Arin watched as Dan closed his eyes and used his teeth to take part of the strawberry into his mouth. He watched the way his head turned, just a little, to assist in the bite. He felt the mix of juices and spit fall down his fingers.   
He heard Dan giggle just a bit as he pulled back and Arin watched as he tilted his head back and let the fruit roll down his throat. Before Arin even realize what was happening he let out an involuntary moan. Dan started at him confused for a minute.  
“W-what?” he asked.

Arin froze. His face was flushed. He did not mean to moan out loud. He was still surprised how aroused he became while he watched Dan do that. He knew that he had an attraction to Dan, but he didn’t know that something like that would turn him on so much. He shifted as he felt his hard on against his jeans.  
“I-I…nothing! Sorry. Let’s just focus on the movie, yeah?” Arin was flustered as he tried to ignore what just happened, but Dan wasn’t having it.

“Arin. I can see your hard on dude. Did that turn you on?” He asked.  
“No…” Arin lied. He wasn’t sure what he was more embarrassed about. Being turned on by Dan biting the strawberry, or Dan acknowledging his hard on.  
Arin’s heart raced as Dan quietly slipped in between Arin’s legs and looked up at him.  
“I can take care of that if you want Baby Girl” Dan said. Arin’s eyes widened in arousal.  
“O-okay…” Arin agreed. Dan smiled as he slowly unbuttons Arin’s jeans, zipped the zipper down and pulled his jeans and boxers off. Arin flinched as his hard cock sprung forward and Dan gently took it in his hand.  
“How do you want this?” He asked as he slowly began to stroke up and down.  
“C-Can you…fuck Dan. Ah…I-I don’t care what you do…Can you just…” Arin gripped onto the arm of the couch as his head fell back on the couch.  
“Can I what Arin?” Dan asked as he ran his large hands over Arin’s thighs.  
“I don’t care what you do. I just need you to bite me.” Arin huffed out as Dan picked up the pace.  
“Bite you?” Dan asked.  
“Mmmmm.” Arin groaned as he looked away embarrassed.  
“Like this?” Dan quickly nipped at Arin’s hip bone which caused him to buck up into Dan’s hand.  
“Ah! Y-yeah. Like that. Please Dan!” Arin moaned. That’s when Dan got to work.

Arin groaned as Dan sped up the pace around his leaking cock. He screwed his eyes shut and writhed under Dan as he littered his thighs with bite marks. Some of them were little love nips, and others were definitely going to leave a mark. Arin didn’t care. He loved this feeling. The feeling sent chills down his spine as he felt Dan’s teeth against his skin. He loved having Dan’s hot breath against him, and how whenever he left a harder bite mark, he would quickly lick it so it didn’t hurt so bad. He loved the way Dan looked how he did it. Dan eventually took to nipping higher up on Arin’s torso as he ran his nails over his thighs.

“Ah! Oh fuck yes! Dan!” Arin moaned as he felt his climax approach.  
“D-Dan. I’m close.” Arin warned as he saw Dan smirk and lightly nip at his waistline.  
“Okay baby girl, I have you.” Dan said, his voice dripping with arousal as he quickly took Arin’s entire length into his mouth.  
Arin practically screamed as Dan quickly bobbed his head up and down, expertly leaving very quick, tiny bites as his head moved up. Arin grabbed onto Dan’s head and forced him down to the base. He came down Dan’s throat, shaking as he gently let go of Dan’s head. 

Dan slowly removed himself off of Arin, making a light ‘pop’ noise. Arin looked down as Dan sighed and gently licked his lips and looked at the number he did on Arin.  
“Well looks like you can’t wear shorts for a while.” Dan joked as he grabbed for a bottle of water.  
“Y-yeah…” Arin sighed as he grabbed his discarded clothes. Dan curled up on the couch next to Arin and nuzzled himself into his chest.  
“Want me to take care of you?” He asked.  
“After the movie Big Cat. This is my favorite part and I want to try this biting thing myself.


	28. Genderswap Egobang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: can you write a small gender swapped egobang fanfic?
> 
> Semi NSFW
> 
> Headcannon- Arin is an H cup

The sun shone in Dan’s eyes as it woke up. Arin had spent the night and he was a little out of it whenever Arin stays over. Dan stretched and arched his back as he yawned but something seemed off. His voice sounded different. As he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, it seemed longer than usual. Had it grown that much overnight? His hands seemed thinner too. He looked at his hand and realize that they looked more feminine. He looked down at his body to see two breasts that were definitely not there before.  
Dan screamed and his voice was higher pitched which made his scream sound louder. He ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His reflection didn’t look the same. His stubble was gone and his hair ran down his back. His figure was very curvy with wider hips and moderate sized breasts. 

“What the fuck?” He said. His voice was different, higher, sort of like his sisters.   
“Arin!” Dan yelled as he ran down to the kitchen. This can’t be real. What the hell is happening.  
When Dan got to the kitchen he could see Arin standing at the stove, cooking. He always made breakfast for him after that egg discussion on the show.  
“Arin.” Dan said as he walked over to him.   
“Good morning sleepyhead.” Came a feminine voice. Dan stopped walking as he took in Arin’s appearance.  
Arin had a feminine figure like Dan. However, his breasts were much much larger and had a curvier figure.   
“Arin! W-What happened?” Dan asked as he looked down at his own feminine body.  
“What happened to us?” He asked as Arin turned off the stove and sauntered over to him. 

Dan noticed the way Arin’s hips swayed as he walked. It seemed very natural and very hypnotic to watch. Arin wrapped his arms around Dan’s shoulders as he played with Dan’s hair.  
“Awww what’s the matter baby? Still blown away by last night?” The feminine Arin asked.   
“Last night?” Dan was trying to focus on the situation at hand but was too distracted by Arin’s large breasts pressed up against his smaller ones.   
“Remember? It was our first night together, and let me tell you it was mindblowing. You weren’t kidding about how good you were with eating pussy.” The feminine Arin kissed Dan. He noticed that it felt the same as kissing the normal Arin.  
“I-I…” Dan didn’t know what to do or say. Nothing was adding up. He knows that him and Arin did have sex for the first time last night, but why were they women now? The feminine Arin smirked.  
“You seem confused, want me to remind you?” Arin scooped Dan up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Dan collapsed onto the bed, unable to recover as Arin crawled on top of him.   
“Arin…” Dan moaned. He was still thrown off by the entire situation but his libido was speaking for him at this point. It felt weird to Dan as he felt warm in an unfamiliar place and felt moisture, which he had an idea of what that was suppose to be.

Arin leaned closer and groped Dan’s breast and kneaded them in his hand and smirked.  
“Ready baby girl?” Arin whispered. Dan shut his eyes and waited, excited for what was to come.  
But nothing happened.  
Dan opened his eyes to find out he was alone in the bedroom. He quickly looked down at his chest to see that the breast were gone. He lifted the sheets to see Excalibur, fully erect.   
“Was it just a dream?” He wondered. He pulled on his boxers and walked to the kitchen to see Arin standing at the stove.  
“Arin?” Dan approached cautiously.  
“Hey dude.” Arin greeted. His voice was low and masculine, which Dan sighed in relief for.   
“You okay Dan?” Arin asked as he walked over and pulled Dan into an embrace. Dan laughed and gently kissed Arin.  
“You aren’t going to believe it. I had the weirdest dream…”


	29. Waiting (Rubbedoop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross is in the waiting room....
> 
> Prompt from fairylightsandflowers on tumblr!

Ross was regretting everything.

 

He sat with his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands. He was tapping his foot and tried not to look at the clock on the wall.

 

“Suzy, c’mon. Please sit down,” Ross heard Dan say.

 

Suzy was pacing back and forth in the white hallway, chewing on her nail.

 

“I can’t sit down. Why hasn’t anyone said anything yet?” Suzy asked as she ran her nails through her hair.

 

“You’re making me nervous. Please sit,” Dan pleaded. Ross watched as the taller man took his girlfriend's hand and gently sat her down. He looked at the clock, 11:40 PM. Only five minutes have passed.

 

Ross, Dan, Suzy, Vernon, Jack, and Brian were all in the waiting room of the hospital. They had all been there for what seemed like hours. Suzy had gotten a call that Arin and Barry were in an accident and were both in the emergency room. They had gone to pick up dinner for everyone at the office. As soon as Suzy hung up the phone everyone rushed to the hospital.

 

Ross’ heart sank when he heard the news. Barry had gone with Arin to get food, and before they left, the two of them got into a fight. Ross couldn’t even remember what brought it on. He only remembers the two of them in the hall outside of the office, arguing.

 

“ _Why do you always do this?” Barry asked. Ross rolled his eyes._

 

_“Do what, Barry?” Ross demanded. His face was getting red and he was beginning to shake._

 

_“Shut me out! Just talk to me!” Barry tried to hold Ross’ hand, but he pulled it away._

 

_“Don’t fucking touch me. I hate you when you’re like this.” Ross turned away._

 

_“You hate me?” Barry asked. Before Ross could answer Arin came out and took a step back, the tension on the room was high._

 

_“R-Ready to go get the food?” Arin asked Barry. There was a moment of silence before Ross heard footsteps get further away, he looked up to see Barry walk out the door._

 

Ross took a deep breath and tried to clear his head. They were told that the accident was severe and that the both of them would be in the E.R. for an undetermined amount of time. He looked at the clock, 11:54 PM.

 

No one heard anything for a while. Brian went home and Vernon and Jack followed soon after. Ross watched Dan try to keep Suzy calm, she was completely unraveled. Ross' heart ached as Dan gently kissed the top of Suzy’s head and stroked her back, whispering, what he could assume, reassuring things.

 

12:15 AM

 

“Suzy Berhow?” called the nurse.

 

Suzy quickly made her way over to the nurse while Ross and Dan waited where they should. She did a lot of nodding and turned around to call the two of them over.

 

“Arin is out of surgery, we can go see him.” She sounded so relived. Dan sighed and hugged her but, Ross turned to the nurse.

 

“What about Barry?” he asked.

 

The nurse looked through the folder through her hands.

 

“Still being looked at. I’m not sure how much longer it will be.”

 

“Okay, thank you.” Ross looked down.

 

“Do you want one of us to stay with you?” Dan asked putting his hand on Ross shoulder.

 

“No, go see Arin. I’ll be here,” he said. Dan nodded as he and Suzy walked back to see their boyfriend and husband.

 

12:47 AM

 

Ross was able to scrounge up some change and get a coffee to help stay awake. Dan and Suzy were still back with Arin and nothing from Barry yet. How could he be so stupid? He couldn’t even remember what they were fighting about. He didn’t know what would happen to Barry and Ross shuddered to think if their last conversation was a dumb argument. Ross sat in the waiting room chair as his coffee got cold. He didn’t really want it anyway.

 

1 AM

 

The nurse came over to Ross.

 

“Excuse me, you were the one who was waiting for Barry Kramer right?” he asked.

 

“Yes!” Ross shot up from his seat.

“Okay, We are in the process of releasing him now. He’ll be out in a few minutes if you can just wait here?” he asked.

 

“Yes! Of course, thank you!” Ross sighed.

 

Ross stood at the door as he saw Barry walk out of the E.R. His head was bandaged up and he had a cast on his arm. When Barry and Ross made eye contact, he smiled.

 

“Barry!” Ross sobbed as he ran over and pulled him into a tight embrace.

 

“H-Hi Ross.” Barry’s voice sounded a little strained. Ross cried into Barry’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, Barry.” Ross held Barry close, just in case he was dreaming and Barry wasn’t standing before him.

 

“Ross, calm down. I’m okay.” Barry pressed his forehead to Ross’ and smiled. Ross sniffled and kissed Barry.

 

“I love you…” Ross said. Barry kissed him back.

 

“I love you, too. Let’s go home and we can talk some more okay?” Barry said.

  
Ross lead Barry to his car and they drove home together, hand in hand


	30. Skype Date (Rubberraptor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Arin have a skype date while Ross is in Australia

Arin kept looking at his watch. It wasn’t time yet, but he couldn’t wait. He wouldn’t be home yet and he didn’t want to rush him. Ross was in Australia visiting family and it had been awhile since the two of them had been away from each other for so long. He was promised a skype date when Ross got back from his panel, but Arin was getting sleepy since there was a twelve hour difference between them.

About 1:30 in the morning Arin got a text and he nearly jumped. He was sitting quietly in his room he almost fell asleep. He looked at his phone to see Ross’ name, asking him if he was ready for a call. Arin quickly sat up and rubbed his eye as he searched for Ross’ name on his friends list and waited for him to pick up.

When Ross answered he was sitting in his old bedroom. He looked just as tired as Arin was and his hair was a mess.

“Hey, babe,” Ross said.

“Hey, honey.” Arin smiled as he tucked some hair behind his ear.

“How was your day?” Ross asked.

“It was fine. Got a few episodes done, answered a few emails, and made calls. Normal stuff. How’s your con so far?”

“It’s fine. The panel was alright. I gotta um….” Ross closed his eyes and scratched his head.

“Everything okay?” Arin asked.

“Yeah, just tired,” he said.

“Oh, you’re tired?” Arin joked.

“I’m sorry, do you want to hang up and go to sleep?” Ross asked

“No! No, I’m sorry. That was a joke,” Arin apologized. He had been looking forward to seeing Ross all day and he didn’t want it to end so soon.

“It’s cool. Anyway, we promise we’d watch a movie right? Let me get screen share started,” Ross said as he sat up a bit and began typing.

They both got comfortable as the movie started. They both knew the movie was dumb, but that’s why they wanted to watch it together, to make fun of it. Half way through the movie they grew tired of it though and Arin didn’t want to put up with it anymore.

“Dude, this movie is seriously stupid,” he complained.

“Want to turn it off?” Ross asked.

“Yeah kinda,” Arin said.

Ross turned the movie off and Arin yawned.

“You should go to bed, babe, it’s like 3AM,” he said.

“But I wanna see your pretty face!” Arin said.

“I know, and I love seeing yours too, but you gotta sleep,” Ross said. Arin groaned and knew that Ross was right, but he didn’t want to admit it.

“Can I stay on the call with you?” Arin asked.

“Of course you can,” Ross said.

Arin laid down and got comfortable as he watched Ross on the screen. It looked like he was answering emails, he was being quiet.

“Hey Ross,” Arin spoke up. His voice sounded hoarse from exhaustion.

“What is it?” Ross asked. He was quiet for a moment. Arin was taking in Ross’ appearance. People joked that he looked like a generic white guy, but Arin didn’t see it. He had beautiful piercing blue eyes and his skin was so soft.

“I love you,” Arin said as his eyes began to close.

“I love you too, Arin,” Ross said. Arin drifted off to sleep to the sound of Ross humming something. It was almost like a lullaby. When Arin woke up, all he saw was a vacant screen with the message.

‘Can’t wait to get home and see you, love <3’


	31. Incubus Arin (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I get a fic with incubus Arin, please? Since we've seen incubus Dan. Thank you~
> 
> I've never done something like this before! Hope you guys like it ^_^

College campuses were the best place to hunt in Arin’s opinion. He could easily blend in and make a quick escape if necessary. The majority of college kids are horny all the time anyway, so he didn’t need to use that much energy.

It was Friday night and he was on his way to a local club that the students go to, to let off steam. He wasn’t even a block away and he could already feel the sexual energy coming from the building, he loved it. It was always so easy to get a quick fix and go about his business. His attention was deterred when he felt a stronger single from behind him. He turned to see a beautiful young couple. One was a tall man with huge messy hair, very gangly looking and wore an old band T-shirt, ripped jeans and a leather coat. His partner reached his shoulder and had long black hair with a blonde streak. She had a very defined gothic type style and looked like someone Arin recognized from Hell.

He could feel the sexual energy from the man and woman. It was weird, the tension was there, but it’s like they were ignoring it. Arin rolled his eyes, humans that ignored their urges irked him. He fell back a little bit to pick up on the couple's conversation to get a better read on them.

“I really need a night out, class was brutal this week,” the woman sighed.

“I totally feel that,” the man answered.

“Thank you for coming with me, Dan.” The woman grabbed onto Dan’s hand and smiled at him. Dan blushed and looked away from her for a moment.

“Anything for you, Suzy,” he mumbled. Arin wanted to throw up. Young love is nice and he didn’t interfere with it much. He fed off of lust, not love, although it was a good substitute if he really needed it.

 

At this point, Arin made a point to make himself disappear, he wanted to keep an eye on these two more closely and he couldn’t do that if he was out in the open. He had more control in his demon form and could get a better grasp on energies. He followed Dan and Suzy to the club and watched them. He could still feel a strong sexual energy coming from the both of them, but they didn’t do anything. He watched them dance and get drinks together and genuinely have a good time. At the end of the night, Arin followed them back to Suzy’s dorm. Unbenounced to Dan and Suzy, Arin was standing right next to them as Dan stood in the doorway. Suzy was already in through the door, but they were just making small talk.

“So I’ll text you tomorrow?” Suzy asked.

“Yeah totally. I’d love that.” Dan smiled.

Arin could feel Dan’s heart pound as he talked to Suzy. It was very typical in these situations. Arin could actually see the barrier between the two of them. They both wanted it to be cut, but they were both afraid to do it. Arin could easily use his power to give them the extra push, but he didn’t like to, humans had to figure out their own emotions on their own.

He could however help an individual.

~~

Of course Dan denied Suzy’s offer to come inside and talk some more. He would love nothing more than to go into Suzy’s dorm and be with her. He loved her, like actual love, he thought so at least. Whenever she was around, Dan just felt something, something real. He met her senior year of high school at a football game and became quick friends. Suzy intimidated him at first, but slowly gained confidence around her, he could really be himself.

 

When he got back to his dorm, he locked his door and sunk to the floor and groaned. He'd had a hard on since the night club and it was awkward, he didn’t want Suzy to notice. He didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable. However, that didn’t mean he could take care of himself now.

 

Arin watched as Dan grabbed himself through his jeans and sucked in a deep breath at the relief. He made his way to his bed and laid down. He unbuttoned his jeans, freeing his hard cock and began to slowly stroke. Arin grinned, he didn’t make himself known yet and he was very proud of the young human. He was giving into his urges which would make things a lot easier. Arin decided that now was the best chance. He hovered over Dan and appeared.

“Hello there,” Arin growled. He covered Dan’s mouth before he could scream. He exerted his energy to suppress Dan’s fear and keep his arousal the prominent feeling. Arin was aware of how intimidating he looked with his gazel-like horns, fangs, and thin lizard like tail. But he had all the human parts so he wouldn’t hurt Dan or freak him out anymore than he already had.

“It’s alright. I’m going to take care of you.” Arin stroked his cheek.

“I-I don’t want you t-to.” Dan stuttered. His face was bright red and he has not let go of his cock, which was still fully erect.

“Alright then.” Arin sat up and looked over at Dan’s nightstand, it had a picture of Dan and Suzy on it.

“Maybe I’ll visit her instead.” Arin pointed. There was a slight panic in Dan’s eyes.

“Don’t you dare!” Dan yelled.

“What are you going to do about it? It’s obvious you weren’t going to do anything.” Arin pinned Dan down on the bed and glared.

“I’ve been watching you two and it’s because you didn’t speak up then you’re here playing with yourself now.” Arin pointed out.

“Shut up…” Dan looked away.

“Now, let me help. By helping you, you help me. Understand?” Arin asked.

“How?”

“I fuck you, you get to cum, and I get energy.” Arin was brief. He hated when he was asked so many questions. Dan turned a bright red and looked away, specifically at the picture of him and Suzy.

“I...I haven’t…”

“Are you a virgin?!” Arin exclaimed.

“Shut up!” Dan sat up but Arin pushed him back down and licked the base of his neck all the way to his earlobe. Dan moaned loudly at the sensation and shuddered. He was beyond aroused and he didn’t want to let the demon know, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Think of it this way. I’m prepping you for when it happens with you and Suzy,” Arin said. He wasn’t wrong. He could just tell that they were going to have sex sooner or later, so he wasn’t entirely lying.

“You won’t tell her?” Dan asked.

“Nope. Between you and me.” Arin put a hand over his heart and held up the other. It made Dan smile.

“O-Okay...What do I do?” Dan asked. Arin laid him down and leaned in so he was inches from his face.

“Be a good boy and do everything I say. Will you do that?” Arin needed the okay, he needed Dan’s consent before he did anything, He wouldn’t successfully gain energy otherwise.

“Yes I will,” Dan said.

Arin attacked Dan’s mouth with his own. He forced his tongue down Dan’s throat and swirled it around memorizing his taste. Dan’s moans were muffled as Arin literally ripped Dan’s shirt in two and tossed it on the ground. Arin traced his tongue down Dan’s chest, nipped at his hip bones, causing Dan to whimper and finally wrapped his tongue around Dan’s hard cock.

Dan threw his head back and screamed as Arin took in all of Dan at once. As he bobbed his head up and down he discarded Dan’s jeans and threw them on the ground. He moved his tongue from his shaft down his balls and swiped it across his hole. Dan tried to move away, but Arin held him in place as he assaulted Dan’s hole with his tongue. Dan whimpered as Arin grabbed onto his cock again and vigorously began to stroke.

“P-Please! Don’t stop! I’m going to cum!”  Dan cried as he came all over his chest.

He panted as he came down from his high, that didn’t stop Arin though. He gently eased two of his fingers inside of Dan and began to finger him, making Dan hard again. He wasn’t anticipating becoming so hard again so quickly. He felt a second orgasm creeping up on him. Dan pulled on his own hair as Arin stretched him out.

“You’re already so hard, you going to come again, sweetheart?” Arin groaned in his ear as he licked the evidence from Dan’s first orgasm off his chest.

“I-I think so? Oh god!” Dan yelled as the Incubus hit, something, sending an electric wave of pleasure through Dan’s body making him cum again.

Dans body shook as he was coming back down. Arin had pulled out his fingers and lined himself up with Dan.

“Ready?” he asked as he hooked Dan’s legs over his arms. Dan nodded in confirmation as Arin eased his way in and did not stop until he was in completely. Dan was clutching onto the sheets as he took deep breaths to help cope with the sudden fullness. Arin took a moment to admire his work. Dan’s face was completely red, his hair was a mess and he was beginning to sweat a little, not as much as Arin was however. He was using a little extra work to help keep Dan as stimulated as he was so he would continue to get hard for him, it made his job simpler.

“P-please…” Dan moaned which surprised him. Arin made eye contact with him and loved the glazed over lust filled look Dan gave him.

“Please, what?” Arin cocked his head to the side. Dan answered by thrusting down onto Arin’s cock, hitting his own prostate and screaming in pleasure. Arin was proud of Dan’s boldness, but he wasn’t about to lose control. He pulled out of Dan completely, ignoring his complaints and flipping him around onto his knees. He grabbed a fist full of Dan’s hair and pulled back as he entered him again.

“I like your enthusiasm, but I’m in charge,” Arin growled in his ear as he thrusted deep and quick into Dan. Dan moaned as he let himself get fucked by this demon. His face was shoved into the pillow to muffle the noise he was making. He managed to turn his head to the side so he could breath. He saw the picture of him and Suzy and begin to felt guilty again, Arin caught on and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Think of it like this,” he stated, “this is practice for when you actually fuck Suzy,” he growled. Dan groaned at the idea of fucking Suzy. Arin wrapped his hand around Dan’s cock and stroked again, not slowing his pace.

“Come for me again,” he demanded.

“I don’t think I can,” Dan said. Arin angled his hips so he was mercilessly hitting Dan’s prostate. Dan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his tongue hung out of his mouth and drooled as he felt a sudden warmth fill him up as the demon above him was moaning loudly, his hips slowing down as Dan came shortly after for the last time.

Arin pulled out of Dan, traces of his own cum dripped out of him as he rolled onto the other side of the bed and Dan collapsed completely. He was completely out of breath and couldn’t stop shaking. Arin took notice and began his aftercare. He knows how being fucked by an Incubus can take a toll on the human body and he may have gone a bit overboard, especially with Dan.

“W-water..” Dan whimpered. Arin sat up and looked as Dan pointed under his bed. Arin looked to see a case of bottled water underneath. He grabbed one and pulled Dan into his lap and held his head as he assisted in making Dan drink.

“You did so well for me, Dan.” Arin always felt affection towards his humans, taking care of them afterwards was probably his favorite part of hunting. He always felt energized after taking their sexual energies that taking care of them was the least he could do. Arin pet Dan’s hair and helped Dan sit up completely, taking the water bottle from him and allowed Dan to drink on his own.

“What...was…” Dan ran his fingers through his head.

“That’s what it’s like to be fucked by an Incubus,” Arin stated plainly as he patted Dan’s shoulder.

“You did very well for that being your first time and all,” Arin said. Dan nodded.

“Suzy…” he whispered.

“Suzy doesn’t have to know. It’s not like she’d believe you anyway.” Arin pointed out. They sat in silence for a moment as Dan looked back at Arin.

“Can we cuddle?” he asked.

“Sure.” Arin pulled Dan to his chest and stroked his hair and helped Dan drift off to sleep.

~~

  
The next morning Dan woke up with the sun shining in his face. He was alone and looked around. Wasn’t someone here with him last night? There was an empty bottle of water next to him and he felt...good? He was always so groggy in the morning, but he actually felt very invigorated this morning. His text tone went off and looked to see that it was Suzy. She wanted to meet him for coffee. He smirked. He wasn’t sure why, but today was the day he was going to tell her. He felt a huge sense of confidence that he didn’t have before. He was going to tell Suzy how he felt and hoped for the best. He quickly got ready and ran off to meet her. Arin wasn’t too far behind, smirking, but Dan didn’t know.


	32. Body worship (Ninja ship Party)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write some Dan/Brian body worship? Dan going to town lovin on Brian's thick thighs yes please

Brian took in a deep breath and shut his eyes and let himself feel what Dan was doing. Dan has slowly undressed him and laid him out on the bed. He hovered over Brian and smirked as he leaned down and gave him a kiss. Dan ran his fingers over Brian’s chest as he slid down his body, spreading Brian’s legs apart. Brian panicked a bit and tried to pull away, but Dan held him in place.

“Where are you going?” Dan asked in a low voice. Brian’s eyes widened as he felt a shiver go down his spine. Dan was in one of these moods tonight, which didn’t happen often.

Occasionally when Dan was under a lot of stress, he would let off some steam with sex. Since Brian has been away for so long the two of them haven’t done much, so it was a nice change of pace. It was going to be fun.

“Nowhere,” Brian said plainly, but Dan cocked his head to the side and sighed.

“That’s good. Because I need you to stay put while I take care of you,” Dan said.

“You’re going to take care of me?” Brian asked as Dan began to lightly ran his hands over Brian’s thighs.

“Fuck yes, I am,” Dan groaned as he leaned down and gently pressed a kiss on the inside of Brian’s thigh.

It tickled and Brian held back a moan as he clutched onto the bedspread. Dan nipped up and down his thigh. Some bites were harder than others and Brian figured that Dan was trying to leave marks that only the two of them would see.

“Fuck, you’re sexy,” Dan groaned as he licked Brian’s hip bone, and moved to nip at his other thigh. He wrapped his hand around Brian’s hardening cock and slowly began to stroke. Brian groaned as Dan’s bites became harder and more frequent. Brian wrapped his legs around Dan’s shoulders and held onto his hair. Dan moans were muffled as his face was burried into Brian.

Dan ran his nails along Brian’s thighs leaving red marks all over. He spanked his ass as he pulled away to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked down and smiled at Brian.

“You’re beautiful,” Dan said. Brian blushed and smiled. Even though he could see how horny Dan was, he loved how gentle he was. He loved how he stopped just to tell him that he thought he was beautiful. That's what was good about Dan. He loved Brian, body and soul. Even though they both know Brian has gained a little weight over the past few years, it didn’t stop Dan from loving him just as much, if not more.

“Thank you, Dan,” Brian said as he leaned up to kiss him. Dan wrapped his arms around Brian as they laid back down and gently studied each other's bodies, like it was their first time.

“This is nice, but I’d really like to get back to you suffocating me.” Dan smirked as he spanked Brian, which made him laugh.

“Whatever you want,” Brian promised. Dan bit Brian's neck as he positioned himself correctly. Brian wrapped his legs around Dan’s head and let Dan do whatever he wanted. It was still early evening so there was no rush to get to bed. They had all night, and Dan intended to savor every minute of it.


	33. Letterman Jacket (Egobang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin joins the high school football team and keeps seeing a blue haired boy at all of his games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off that pic of Arin that was running around today! tw; implied drug use

Arin never really cared for any sport, but the football coach came to him anyway. He knew since he was a bigger guy they ‘needed someone like him on the team’, and after several months of getting hounded, Arin agreed and spent his summer in the hot sun with a bunch of other sweaty boys. He did admit that aside from the heavy equipment and being sweaty all the time, he did enjoy playing. He wasn’t a star athlete like the Quarterback, but the kids on his team did genuinely seem to like him, at least on the field and locker room.

It wasn’t until the season started that Arin noticed someone at almost every game. He had wild crazy blue hair and looked like…someone who was on a certain hallucinogenic.  He would always stand by the fence separating the field from the seats and watch the games. He was on the taller, lankier side, and wore tattered jeans, converse shoes and a flannel shirt. His clothes would change of course, but that outfit seemed to be the most consistent.

He really wanted to go and speak with the boy, Arin wouldn’t admit it outloud but he was cute. Its not like he ever could with his coach yelling at him. He would always look back and stare at the blue haired boy, he always stared back. It was on a cold October night that Arin decided that, at half time, he was going to talk to him. After his huddle with his team, he checked to see if anyone was looking and jogged towards him. The boy seemed surprised that Arin approached him.

“Hey.” The boy said,

“Hi.” Arin replied.

This was stupid. What he was doing was stupid. He has no idea who this kid is, or even if he went to this school. The boy definitely smelled like smoke, very earthy smoke. His eyes were only slightly discolored but were a beautiful shade of brown, like smokey quartz.

“I-I’m Arin.” He introduced himself.

“Dan,” the other replied.

“I see you at almost every game.”

“Yeah, my sister is one of the cheerleaders.” Dan said pointing to a girl who looked similar to himself.

“Oh, I didn’t know.” Arin was getting nervous and half time was almost over.

“Hey, after the game wanna grab something to eat? I’m dying for some chinese or something.” Dan said and Arin took his chance.

“Yeah! Sounds great! Meet you in the parking lot after?” Arin asked and Dan nodded.

“Meet you there. You win this game, i’m buying.” He told him, and that was all the motivation Arin needed to give it his all.

They lost, they lost badly. Their coach yelled at them in the locker room for messing up on basic plays. Arin was thinking about quitting, he didn’t much care for the sport anyway, and the yelling was wearing on his nerves. He packed up his gear and walked out to the parking lot, looking for Dan. How hard was it to find a tall blue haired kid, right? He eventually saw him standing under a tree by a red pick up, he was smoking…something.

“Hey! You lost so guess that means you’re paying.” Dan greeted him.

“I thought you said you’d buy!” Arin argued as he hopped into the passenger’s side.

“No. I said if you win I’ll pay. You lost, you buy.” Dan told him as he got into the driver’s seat.

“That wasn’t part of the deal.” Arin argued as he began to drive.

“I have altered the deal, pray I don’t alter it further.” Dan said in a gravely voice that wasn’t his own.

“Oh my god did you just use a star wars reference on me!” Arin laughed.

“Hell yeah I did. You fuckin’ like that shit?” Dan giggled.

They joked the entire way to the restaurant. Dan took him to a nice looking chinese place that was nearly deserted on a friday night. They sat down, ordered their food and sipped on their tea and water. Arin didn’t really know what to do or say. Dan was funny and very charismatic, even cute, it made him flushed. Dan told Arin about his passion for music and how he has been trying to make his own band for years. He needed people to play instruments, since he could only barely play the bass mostly, and preferred to sing. Wow, he was a singer. Why was Arin getting so flushed at the idea of Dan being on stage, looking as beautiful as he did, singing. Wait, what? He shook the thoughts away.

Dan asked about Arin, what his likes were, dislikes were, and when Arin talked about being an artist, Dan looked confused.

“If you are more focused on your art why are you playing football?” He asked.

“Because the coach wanted me on his team since I’m a bigger kid.” Arin explained but Dan scoffed.

“That’s no reason to play. If you don’t like it you should quit y’know?” he said and Arin nodded.

“Yeah, and I want to, especially after tonight.” He admitted.

“Yeah I feel ya. But hey, you’re decision on what you do or not.”

They were quiet for a little bit longer, just eating there food, smiling at each other.

“I’d like to see your drawings sometime, if you want.” Dan said after a while.

“Oh!…Yeah I can show you, only if you sing for me!” Arin said which made Dan laugh.

“Sure I’ll sing for you. Anytime you want.” Dan said. Arin really shouldn’t be blushing but he is.

Arin paid for their food, after Dan outright refused since their ‘agreement’ and went outside. A cold chill hit them like a wall and Dan nearly doubled over.

“Not good with cold are ya?” Arin asked. Dan, who was visibly shivering shook his head.

“Not at all.” He told him. Arin, as if by reflex, took off his letterman jacket and threw it over Dan’s shoulders. He looked surprised at the sudden warmth and looked at Arin, who has his arm around Dan.

“Let’s hurry up to the truck.” Arin said and Dan nodded.

“Yeah…okay.” They huddled together for warmth as they ran to the truck. Both of their cheeks were red, whether is was from the cold, or they were actually blushing, neither of them could tell or want to know. At least for now.


	34. Moonlight (ninjaflap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little thing I wrote for HerbertBest and Theseusinthemaze forest sprite au!  
> featuring: Ore Spirit! Suzy and Night Wraith!Brian ^_^
> 
> Thanks again! Sorry it's not very long.

It was midnight as Suzy emerged from the trees into the clearing. The moonlight reflecting on her pale skin making it glow. Still so early in the morning, yet so much work to be done. She stalked her way to the other end of the clearing and gazed upon a butterfly stuck in a spider web, waiting to be devoured. It's a sad sight but it's the natural order of things. Tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear as she marches on, making her rounds.

 

It was her job to ensure the creatures of the night don’t cause havoc. People are scared of the dark and how she would rather humans not be close to her domain, it's a fact she must accept. She had to hiss away a bear from a nearby campsite. Even though the humans were in the way, Suzy knew the bear would be blamed if anything happened, and she’d rather keep off the radar as possible.

 

Around three in the morning she stopped by a lake in her woods for a drink. She knelt down and cupped her hands to gather some water and raise it to her lips. She stopped short as she saw a flash from across the lake. She smiled slightly, he was back again. The man who looked like a corpse. His gray translucent skin reflecting the moonlight, his black eyes bearing into her form as she knelt. His cloak shifted as he made his way to her She stood, but kept her eyes forward.

“O beautiful queen, the moonlight makes you look like a messenger from the underworld." the man states.  
"I'm sure to your kind that's a compliment, but not for someone like me. Try again, Brian." she says coldly.  
"When will you return my affection my lovely goddess?" He walks to her and wraps his arms around her.

“When you realise what with make this goddess bow to you." Suzy pulls away and begins to walk away, he followed, she knew he would.

 

Brian chases after Suzy the entire night. Wherever she was, he wasn’t too far behind. He purposely got in her way, which was a bit of a bother but it didn’t get to her. This was just the type of being Brian was. She played this game with him you see. She would run and he would chase, it’s been like that for ages. The sky went from pitch black to navy blue, signifying the rising of the sun soon, the pair sat on a nearby log and looked up at the clear sky.

“It is a beautiful night tonight.” Brian stated.

“It is.” Suzy replied. Brian placed his hand over hers.

“I cherish nights like this you know, it could be colder, but beggars can’t be choosers.” He stated which made her laugh.

“You are a creature of the cold.” She said.

“It’s in my nature you could say.” Brian said as a matter of factly.

“Of course.” 

  
They sat in silence and watched the moon fall and the sun rise. Suzy inched herself closer to Brian and laid her head on his shoulder, embracing the passage of time, not like it mattered to them in the long run. But it's always nice to stop for a moment and embrace their home.


	35. Sparkler (flapbang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Suzy on the fourth of July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a request by @Devilgate-drive! Takes place in the "It Is What It Is" Universe! (sequel in the works!!)  
> ((also, the living conditions they are in, I have done something similar so that is all from personal experience))

“Where did you even get the money for sparklers?” 

 

Suzy looked as Dan descended the basement stairs. 

“My boss was giving ‘em away.” He said as he pulled out a few boxes. “These are the only ones I could nab since everyone else grabbed the big stuff.” 

 

Suzy took one box and looked it over. 

“Do we have matches?” she sat on the mattress that was on the floor. 

“No but I think Brian has a lighter somewhere?” Dan walked to the stairs again.

“We shouldn’t be in his stuff.” Suzy advised.

“It's just a lighter. Besides, him and Rachel are away this week because of the holiday.”

“I know but…” She still didn’t feel right. 

 

Dan went to her, kneeling on the mattress and kissed her.

“Brian and Rachel said that we’re like family. Sure we’re technically their tenants but they have been some of the coolest people, Scuze! I think it’s okay if we use their lighter for some sparklers.” Dan caressed his hands in her face and smiled.

“Okay?” He asked and she nodded.

“Yeah, okay.” Suzy knew that she was being a tad irrational, she just really didn't want to overstep being in the Wetch home. 

“Well, I brought home some more ramen. It's not hotdogs and hamburgers but….” Suzy shook her head.

“Ramen is fine. I can heat up some leftover rice, it’ll give it more substance.” She said.

 

It wasn’t the healthiest thing in the world, but they were poor, that’s all they could afford right now. Suzy made the ramen while Dan handled the rice and they ate. Rachel had gotten a bottle of wine for the both of them as a present, and as the sun set they opened it up.

“Okay, ready for sparklers?” Dan stood in the back yard, wine glass in hand.

“You look like a nerd.” Suzy laughed. He was wearing shorts, his AC//DC shirt with his wild hair holding a wine glass. 

“Hey man, I’m the coolest nerd around.” he set the glass down and lit the sparkler and handed it to Suzy.

 

Suzy gazed at the sparks in the sunset, it looked beautiful and it was oddly calming. Dan lit his own, he looked like a little kid. He even ran around the yard until it burned out. Suzy just watched him. The sparks dancing alongside him as he ran around. He looked so carefree and happy. Right then it didn’t matter they were living paycheck to paycheck. It didn’t matter that they have to get buy with the bare minimum. What mattered is that they had a moment of peace to themselves. They had a moment of quiet as the fireworks began to go off. 

 

The sun was set completely as someone nearby set off fireworks. Dan grabbed a blanket and draped it over Suzys shoulders, he wore his reliable leather jacket. He sat with his fiance and wrapped his arm around her as they watched the sky light up. It was peaceful.


	36. Liam (iiwiiverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from SweetieShips!: IIWII-verse flapbang, Dan and Suzy and their kid, years later, looking back. via Herbert Best!

Dan sat in the living room and kept looking out of the window, waiting for the second hand car, which had more bumper stickers on it then actual metal, pull into the driveway. Their dog, Ghidorah sat by his feet and looked up at Dan.

“He’s almost here.” Dan patted his head and adjusted his glasses. Suzy came into the living room holding a box.

“What’s that?” Dan asked.

“A box of Liam’s things. I found it in the attic.” Suzy sat next to him as Dan leaned to look through it.

“Wait till he gets here!” Suzy shut the box.

“Alright!” Dan giggled. The sound of tires on gravel could be heard from the driveway and Ghidorah was at the door barking. They looked out the window as a young man came to the door. As he opened the door Ghidorah jumped and barked. A tall man with very short curly hair and soft brown eyes came inside, Dan and Suzy were by his side instantly.

“Hi!” He greeted.

“Aw, my baby!” Suzy hugged him, she only came up to his shoulder. Liam hugged Suzy tightly.

“Hi, Mom.” Dan hugged them both.

“Hi, Dad.” 

“I missed my baby, Suzy!” Dan said overdramatically. She laughed but Liam groaned.

“Dad, come on…” He sounded embarrassed. 

 

Dan finally let go and Liam placed his bag in the hallway and walked to the kitchen.

“Don’t eat, I’m ordering pizza.” Suzy called as she went to the couch.

“Just a snack! It was a long drive.” Liam said.

“A sandwich doesn’t count as a snack.” Dan was opening the box and Liam came back out and collapsed on the chair eating a cheese stick. He gestured to the box.

“Wazzat?” 

“This. Is a box of your stuff from when you were little.” Suzy looked at Dan who pulled out a black knitted blanket.

“Aw! I remember this! Auntie Holly made that for you.” He smiled as he looked at the small piece of fabric. It was so small in his large hands and it was hard to imagine that Liam used this frequently as a baby. He leaned forward and Dan handed it to Liam, his hands were just as big as Dans and he felt the fabric.

“Aw, this is still soft.” He said fondly.

“I washed it before I put it away.” Suzy was looking through the box more. Liam placed the blanket on his lap and Dan reached into the box and pulled out a small book.

“What's that?” Liam asked.

“This is, a journal I kept when I first moved in with your mom.” Dan was paging through the book.

“When we lived with Brian and Rachel?” Suzy looked over. The entire book had been filled. Dan nodded.

“Yeah, I had a lot of thoughts that I just needed to get down.” He glanced at Suzy then back down at the book.

The first year of their “marriage” was honestly horrible and they both knew it. Neither of them were happy and they both said and did things that they both regretted. But, through communication and commitment they were able to problem solve and work out their differences. Liam looked through the box some more, finding some pictures of himself as a baby. Later on Suzy ordered some pizza and they have a nice family dinner together. 

 

Liam still had his room so that night he hugged Dan and Suzy good night as he went to bed. Suzy came into the bedroom to find Dan sitting on the bed looking at his journal.

“Hey.” Suzy sat on the bed and curled next to him.

“Hey, just reading, I forgot a lot of what I wrote.” Dan said shutting the journal.

“Writing about how much you hated me.” Suzy poked his side.

“I didn’t hate you, I never did. We were just stupid starting off the way we did.” Dan looked at her.

“Yeah, I agree. Spur of the moment like that after knowing you for what was it?” She asked.

“Eight months.” 

“Yeah, if Liam did anything like that I would have called him stupid.” 

“Assuming he isn’t going to do anything like that. He’s still young.” Dan set the book on his nightstand and laid down. 

“Let's hope he doesn’t.” She laid with him and Dan laughed.

“Yeah, seriously.” He put his arm around Suzy and pulled her close to him. He nuzzled into her hair and hugged her.

“I’m happy we made it work.” Suzy kissed him and Dan happily kissed her back.  


	37. How Many Didn't? (packverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma hides a litter of twelve kittens in her room and her sisters help keep her secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the packverse by HerbertBest and Theseusinthemaze! Rhea, Zip, Cammy and Jemma belong to them and thank you for letting me write them!! It was a lot of fun!! I adore these kids! (Also, you get bonus points if you figure out the riddle!)

> Zip leaned against the counter and stared at Cammy, who was sitting at the tablet eating.
> 
> “No, no, say that again.”  
>  “I’m not tricking you, it's a riddle.” Cammy gave her a smug look.
> 
> “I know it is! Just say it again.” Zip sat in front of her.
> 
> “Alright. There are 30 cows, and 28 chickens….how many didn’t?” Zip sat back in her chair and thought.
> 
> “Didn’t what?!” She exclaimed and Cammy chuckled to herself.
> 
> “That's the riddle, figure it out.”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Zip leaned on her arms and thought on what the answer could be. Looking past Cammy into the hallway her eyes widened.
> 
> “Uh, Cam, did you shut Jemma's door?” she asked
> 
> “No, you were in the room when I went to the bathroom.” Cammy looked concerned as Zip pointed behind her. Cammy turned around to see three kittens hop down the stairs.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> None of them actually knew how their younger sister Jemma acquired a box of twelve kittens, but they knew there was no way any of their parents would agree to keeping all of them. So they helped Jemma hide them temporarily. Rhea had taken her to the store to get them kitten food, while Zip and Cammy were suppose to make sure the kittens stayed quiet in Jemma's room.
> 
> “Crap.” Zip hopped up and scooped up two of the kittens while Cammy got the other one. They ran upstairs and saw a fourth walking down the hallway.
> 
> “Shit, shit, shit, shit.” Zip put the two she had in Jemma's room and Cammy brought the ones she had in.
> 
> “Are they all gone?” she asked.
> 
> “They are. They couldn’t have gotten far.” Zip counted the five.
> 
> “Okay, there's seven left and we gotta make sure we can find them in time.”
> 
>   
> 
> 
> They went downstairs to see if they could find any of the kittens. There was one by the couch, out of sight of Arin and Suzy who were watching TV.
> 
> “How can we make this inconspicuous?” Zip whispered.
> 
> “I got it.” Cammy approached them
> 
> “Hey Mom, Dad, I have a riddle.” She sat on the chair so Arin and Suzy had to look away from where Zip was standing.
> 
> “What is it?” Suzy asked. As Cammy recited the riddle from earlier, Zip quickly scooped up the kitten and ran off to find the other six. As she walked away she could hear her father's confusion with the riddle she couldn’t figure out.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ~~
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Rhea checked her phone as she buckled her seatbelt. Jemma sat in the passenger's seat with her backpack and baby doll on her lap. They hid the bag of kitten food in there and bought a few more things as to not look suspicious.
> 
> “Rhea! We gotta go!” she said.
> 
> “I know. Dad just texted me a weird sentence. I think it's a riddle?” She started the car.
> 
> “What is it?” Jemma asked, kicking her legs.
> 
> “There are 30 cows, and 28 chickens, how many didn’t?” Rhea looked at Jemma. She thought for a few minutes and looked at Rhea.
> 
> “Ten.”
> 
> “Ten?”
> 
> “The answer is ten,” Jemma repeated. Rhea thought about it and then it hit her.
> 
> “Oh! Oh, god dammit.” Rhea looked annoyed which made Jemma laugh.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Cammy was kneeling by a bush outside when they pulled up. Rhea looked confused as her and Jemma got out of the car.
> 
> “What are you doing?” Jemma asked.
> 
> “I’m sorry, the kittens got loose, so Zip and I are trying to find them all. We’re just missing one,” she said.
> 
> “Oh no!” Jemma ran inside while Rhea helped Cammy continue looking outside.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Jemma set her backpack by the front door and looked around. The kittens were so small, they could be anywhere. She was crawling in the kitchen when she saw the last small black kitten walk by the stairs. She heard loud footsteps descend them.
> 
> “How many didn’t what?” Dan was looking at his phone and wasn’t looking where he was going and nearly stepped on the kitten. Jemma screamed as she ran to Dan. She pushed him as hard as she could and as he caught himself on the wall frame, she scooped the kitten up in her arms, ran upstairs, and slammed her bedroom door. Her scream alerted everyone who could hear as Dan freaked out.
> 
> “What the matter?” Dan ran after Jemma and Zip was already at her bedroom door.
> 
> “Jemma come on, open up,” she coaxed.
> 
> “What was that?” Dan asked. He was shaking as he could hear Jemma cry from the other side of the door, and that made him want to cry. He hated hearing her cry. Suzy and Holly came upstairs, having heard Jemma scream.
> 
> “Whats going on?” Suzy approached the door and Zip sighed.
> 
> “Jemma found some kittens and has been hiding them in her room.”
> 
> “How long have you been hiding kittens in her room?” Holly asked.
> 
> “I’m not sure how long Jemma had them before we found out.” Zip stood by the wall.
> 
> “We as in…?” Suzy asked.
> 
> “Rhea and Cammy are in on it, too.” Dan was by the door.
> 
> “Jemma, sweetie, open up, please?” He coaxed, but it resulted in another scream. Holly placed a hand on his back.
> 
> “Maybe not you right now,” she suggested. Dan sighed and went downstairs.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> After a while Jemma calmed down enough to allow Cammy to enter her room and soothe her. She held the kitten close to her and pet her as Cammy held Jemma and told her comforting words. That evening Cammy came downstairs with Jemma. Dan wanted to hug her and apologize and tell her that he didn’t mean to almost hurt the kitten. He genuinely didn’t see, but he didn’t want to overwhelm her after only just coming out of her room. She still had the small kitten in her hands. Holly approached her and knelt down in front of her.

> “How you feeling, sweetheart?” Holly asked and Jemma didn’t answer, she just looked down. Holly pet her hair and kissed her forehead.
> 
> “We need to talk about these kittens now, okay?” She lead her to the living room and Jemma kept her gaze down as she sat on the couch. Cammy sat beside her with her arm on her shoulder as they talked over what to do with the kittens since they couldn’t keep them. In the other room, Rhea could be heard explaining the riddle to Arin, who was angry when he realized the answer.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> That weekend, Suzy, Holly, Ross, and Arin tweeted out on their official twitters that they were giving away kittens at their local park. Their large family, all together, as they tried to find forever homes for these small kittens. Suzy and Holly made sure they got all their shots before giving them away, but they were not old enough to be fixed. They prayed that the families that took them did so.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Jemma hated seeing the kittens go, but they were going to good homes. The small black one Dan almost stepped on stayed in her lap, she pet it and made it wave ‘bye bye’ when one of their siblings got adopted. Dan had been semi avoiding Jemma since that day, but as more and more kittens got adopted, he sat beside her.
> 
> “Hey Jem, doing okay?” he asked. She nodded.
> 
> “I wanted to apologize for the other day. I didn’t see and I didn’t mean to upset you.” He wanted to hug her, but didn’t.
> 
> “I know, Abba,” she sighed .
> 
> “Are we okay then?” he asked and she nodded. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.
> 
> “How's kitty?” he asked, gesturing to the kitten in her lap. Kitty crawled from Jemma's lap and up his jacket sleeve, resting on his shoulder. Jemma giggled.
> 
> “Kitty likes you, Abba!”
> 
> “Abba likes Kitty!” Holly watched Dan with Jemma and smiled. She had a funny feeling that they would wind up keeping that kitten now. That was fine.
> 
>  


	38. Welcome home, kinda (Spaceman Au, in-verse nsp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy has been waiting for Danny to come home and gets a hard truth when Ninja Brian shows up to her home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thing set in my spaceman au!

Suzy was too pregnant to be walking around bout things needed to be done. ‘Danny would be home soon', she kept telling herself. She wanted to tell him no when Brian came around, asking him to go back into space one more time. It had been years since Danny did anything crazy, but he saw the look in his eye, Danny did miss Brian, so she supported his decision to go.

 

That was almost three months ago now. Suzy was almost due and she really needed Danny. She wanted Danny to be there for the birth of their child. She knew she was being hormonal, she kept her emotions in check always. But not having your husband in a time like this was in nerving. 

 

Suzy reached the door and opened it and her eyes widened. Ninja Brian was standing there, he looked beat up, but he was breathing. She ushered him inside.

“Ninja Brian! Oh...Oh my god! What happened? Where's….where's Danny?” she looked around. Danny shouldn't be far behind him. He was building up a grand entrance, he had to be. 

 

Ninja Brian gave Suzy a pained look. He didn't know how to communicate it to her, they never really talked but they liked each other well enough. But Suzy could read his emotions all too well and staggered against the wall, which Ninja Brian assisted her to the living room and sat them on the couch as Suzy sobbing.

 

She cried loudly as she hugged her belly, hugged what would be a fatherless child. She should have said no, convinced Danny to stay. Ninja Brian wrapped his arms tightly around her as tears ran down his face. It was his fault and he knew it. If it wasn't for him, Danny wouldn't have died...or be lost in space. He wasn't sure which. But he saw that explosion, there was no way Danny survived. 

  
What were they going to do now?


	39. Moonlight and Sunshine (flapbang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Suzy have an early morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to write some cute flapbang

It was three in the morning and Suzy was still up. She was pulling an all nighter with editing and was nearly finished. She liked working late, she could sleep in the morning and actually felt accomplished. Staying up late working on a passion project always felt nice to her. 

 

She heard the front door open and close as Dan entered the living room.

 

“Got the stuff!” He yawned as he set a bag of take out on the table.

 

“Thank yoooooou. You're the best, Tiger.” She smiled as she stretched her arms.

 

“No problem Scuze.” He walked over to kiss her cheek.

 

“You really want to pull this all nighter with me?” She asked as she went back to editing

 

“Yeah baby! I can get some late night work done too.” Dan grabbed a container and opened up his music notebook, getting to work.

 

~~

 

It was almost sunrise when Suzy collapsed on the couch. Finally finishing her videos for the day. Dan was dozed off on the couch, open notebook on his lap. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

 

Shutting his notebook she set it on the table and rested her head on his chest. She grabbed the throw blanket off the couch and pulled it over the two of them.

 

Dan moved a little bit , getting more comfortable. He wrapped his arms around Suzy, locking her into a bear hug. He nuzzled against Suzy's head making her giggle. 

 

~~

 

Neither of them woke till the afternoon. Dan was so stiff from the couch it woke Suzy.

 

“My whole body is making cracky noises.” He stretched and they both hear his joints popping here and there.

 

“You're like a grandpa.” She joked.

 

“No! Suzy do not.” He laughed and stood up. Suzy smacked his butt and he jumped.

 

“Rude much?”

 

“Rude what? A sweet butt was in my face.” Dam gasped and grinned.

 

“You think my butt is sweet?” He shook it and she laughed, pushing him away.

 

“Not that much!”

 

“You're butt is way nicer anyway.” Suzy rolled her eyes

 

“Stop.” She grinned

 

“No way baby girl.” He sat back down and kissed her cheek loudly.

 

“Daaaaan!” She whined and Dan laughed

 

“You love me!” he said in a sing song voice

 

“And you love me!” Suzy mimicked back. Dan smiled and kissed her for real.

 

“You are my moonlight.”

 

“Moonlight?”

 

“Y’know, because you like the dark goth-y aesthetic! Figured you’d like it better than sunshine.” He blushed

 

“You're the sunlight to my moonlight then.” She smiled. Dan just smiled back and hugged her tightly. She giggled and cuddled on the couch with Dan as Otto hopped on their cuddle pile.


	40. Yule (gladeverse-ninjaflap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Winter Solstice and Brian spends the longest night with the lovely ore sprite, Suzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in Gladeverse! This was a lot of fun for me! (I celebrate Yule personally, so writing something FOR Yule (not Christmas) just...makes me so happy!!! ^w^)

It was this time of year that Brian absolutely thrived. The Winter Solstice was upon them and you could just feel the calm excitement in the forest. Hibernating animals somehow slept sounder around this time, which was nice. There was a thick blanket of snow on the ground which seemed to glow in the moonlight. It was a beautiful sight, he wished Dan was awake to see it. He had been hibernating for a while now which left Brian a little bored. On this night though, he waited up to see her. 

 

He found Suzy in a clearing looking up at the moon. He glided to her and silently stood behind her and gazed at the moon with her. Suzy leaned back against him at some point and he wrapped his arms around her.

“It's going to be a long night” She smiled.

“That's the idea,” Brian nuzzled into her neck and she laughed and pushed away from him. She turned to face him. 

“It's definitely a calm night. We should celebrate!” Brian smiled and took his hand and Suzy laughed.

“Get some mead and then we’ll talk,” She smiled. 

 

~~

 

It took Brian some time to get everything together. He had to be quiet as to not wake Dan, but at this point in the winter he’s sure nothing could wake him. He grabbed a few bottles of mead and cooked a small meal for the two of them. She would be coming by within the hour and he wanted to impress her. 

 

He saw her waiting outside as he slowly approached her. His arms were full of mead and fruits. Suzy turned to him and smiled, taking a bottle of mead from him and settling it down beside her. 

“Apple?” He set his basket down. There were apples and different nuts in the small basket.

“How traditional,” She took an apple and smiled at it. It was nice and firm, she knew it would be juicy. 

 

Brian settled beside her, the snow not bothering him at all, Suzy rested on a rock as she opened up the mead. She took a whiff and smiled at the aroma, it smelled of honey and alcohol.

“Good stuff?” Brian asked and Suzy nodded.

“You made this, correct?”

“I did. Made that batch a few months back.” He took a sip from his own bottle. Suzy did the same and smiled.

“Wonderful,” She took a bite of the apple. 

 

They sat in silence and absorbed the night together. They drank and ate and Suzy told Brian stories of the nights he has missed. He sat and listened to her stories, the alcohol loosening her up a little. She was laughing more and not as stoic, but it was a holiday, so it's good to let loose. They sang songs, even danced. Lots of storytelling and just enjoying the presence of on another. Before they both knew it the moon go down and the sun slowly begin to rise. Suzy stood with her now empty bottle of mead.

“I should retire,” She yawned, Brian stood with her.

“May I escort you home?” He asked.

“Of course,” She took his arm as he lead her back to her small cottage deep in the forest. It was dark and out of the way from most things, so she wouldn’t be bothered by the hustle and bustle of the daytime inhabitants. 

 

Before she went in she turned to Brian and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. He placed his hands on her hips.

“You’re drunk,” He teased.

“I’m tired,” She retorted.

“Then sleep darling,” He opened her door

“You need to sleep too,”  
“May I stay the day?” He asked, giving her a cheeky smile. She laughed and let go of him. She beckoned him with a finger and he eagerly went inside after her. 


	41. Homework (packverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin and Dan struggle to keep up with their daughters intelligence

Arin and Dan sat at the kitchen table with Cammy. She had several books and charts spread out as she diligently wrote down…whatever she was doing. Dan sighed and rubbed his hands on his face and picked up one of the books.

"Okay this is the periodic table,” He stated.

Arinand Cammy looked over at him. Cammy was waiting for him to say something and Arin just looked lost. Their daughter was smart, smarter than both of them combine. It was hard when she wanted help with studying. She liked doing it, which was odd. Neither Dan nor Arin were ever this focused on schoolwork. Arin was a high school drop out and Dan barely got through college, so wherever Cammy got this intelligence was a mystery.“

What does ‘K’ stand for?” He asked.

“Potassium,” Cammy started and went right back to her notebook. He sighed and looked at Arin, he didn’t know how to engage her. Arin looked at the book.

“Lemme see that for a sec,” He took the book and Cammy sighed.

“I know you guys don’t get this it’s okay…” She said.

“Well now hang on. We aren’t as smart as you and I love that! Just give us a minute to catch up with you,” Arin patted her head and tried to sound encouraging. She smiled weakly and sat back watching her parents.

Arin was looking at the periodic table for a few moments, like he was studying it himself before snapping his fingers.

“Okay, okay. What are the symbols for Carbon and Americium?” He asked.

“C, Am,” She rattled off quickly.

“And what does that spell?” He asked

“Cam?”

“Yep! Spells your name! It’s you!” Arin grinned. Dan smiled with him, that was cute. Cammy smiled too.

“Oh, it does! I’m Carbon and Americium!” She said proudly.

The night which was dedicated to studying quickly devolved into spelling words using the periodic table. Cammy was able to get words Arin or Dan didn’t know and that was okay. Spending this quality time with her, in her own element was more than enough for them.


	42. Fifth time around (packverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't Dan's first rodeo

Dan had taken Ella to the park after school. They passed a playground on the way home and she excitedly wanted to go and play. She quickly ran to the swingset and tackled one of the swings. Dan was walking behind her and set her backpack down on the ground as Ella situated herself on the swing.

“Abba! Push me!” She demanded. He smiled and stood behind the swing. Grabbing the chains he walked back a few steps before pushing her. He worked up a rhythm and got her to a decent speed and height.

“Abba I wanna go higher!” Ella yelled.

“Hang on,” Dan pushed a little harder as she screamed in excitement and kicked her legs to go as high as she could. She was a small girl so that wasn’t too hard of a feat.

Dan wasn’t exactly sure when he became more laid back with how high and fast his children played. When it was just Rhea and Zip he worried about every move they make, and he still does. But after a total of five kids, even if Ella fell and scraped her knee, he wouldn’t tense and freak out. He’d pick her up and dust her off, give her the kiss and hug she needed, and encourage her to get back on and try again.

“Abba I’m gonna jump!”

“Do not!” He warned. He wasn’t as anxious anymore, but he did have his limits.


End file.
